Silver Moonlight
by EmilyEsmeGibson12
Summary: The fourth book in the Starlight series on Esme and Carlisle is here!The wedding of Esme and Carlisle is here. After the honeymoon, Esme must prepare to a new life.But there is one thing stopping this.Esme is pregnant with Carlisle's child. Unsure whether it is a threat or not, vampire or human, the wolves try to kill it, but doing so would mean they have to kill Esme.
1. Shopping

I never thought I could get sick of one color. But that was before I went wedding dress shopping with Rosalie, Sophia, Olivia, Bella, Alice and Lindsay, all of them would be bridesmaids - well Alice was my maid of honor because I had known her the longest. They were all eager to get me the perfect dress, now they had nothing to worry about because their dresses had already been picked up.

It had been more than week since Carlisle had proposed to me. We had been in the little flowery meadow when he had asked me, and I had said yes instantly. I was so shocked when I found out exactly how much planning went into a wedding. I had to pick the location, the minister, the guest list, the food (vampire didn't eat, they could but the food would always have to be brought up in the end, but there would be human guests at the wedding as well so food was important especially when my little brother Larry was coming, Larry who couldn't go ten minutes with eating something) and the dresses, the decorations, the color schemes, the cake, even the napkin colors, the center pieces for the tables, the seating plan, the timings, the list went on.

Lucky I had the best friends in the world to help me and an amazing mom who had taken hours off her nights to help me with all the things like bookings that required a computer - I wasn't that good with technology. She also went through the phone book with me and asked me if I wanted certain people to come. My mom, I was so proud of her and thankful for what she had done for me. After her husband had died, my step-dad Phil, she had become a drunken mess who would come home late and forget who we were. But when she thought about what would happen to Larry when I moved out, she changed completely, she hasn't touched a drink in a week, she had been taking it slowly with only a few sips of wine and no nothing. I am so proud of her and I love her lots, without her I would be lost with the invites, which she was taking care of as well and had enlisted my brother for help in writing them. She would be working with Carlisle's mother, Rebecca, on the seating plan and the decorations with Alice.

Rosalie and Alice were the fashion-freaks of the group, they had picked out the dresses for the bridesmaids and the maid of honor. I was so thankful for Carlisle's father, William, to agree to pay for everything because if I was paying for it, we wouldn't even be able to buy the napkins.

The color schemes I had left for Lindsay, and I would help her of course by casting my final vote. She was amazing, driving down nearly everyday with fresh ideas all the time and the colors all worked so well it was hard to pick my favorite out of the selections. Bella was helping me out with the location, her parents had recently gotten married and she had kept their plans for the location. I had no idea how many beautiful places there were in Forks for weddings, but in the end we had decided we wanted to have it in the forest outside the Cullen's house. It was so romantic there at night, I had found out when Carlisle and I went on our first moonlit walk a few days ago.

Now the cake was proving to be the easiest out of everything, which was surprising actually. Rebecca offered to make one, and I had heard from her daughters that her cakes are amazing, so I had agreed and I was really looking forward to seeing it. She had shown me her drawings and plans of what it would look like and what would be in it, but I was excited to see the final design.

So because of my amazing friends and family everything seemed to be going well. There wasn't any trouble with the organizing, which was a huge relief. And now I was stuck looking for my own wedding dress, although I would have liked to make my own, Alice wasn't having any of it. She had said 'I'm sure what you can make is amazing, and you will looking stunning in anything, but you won't get the surprise of seeing yourself in a shop bought dress. Don't worry we will make sure it isn't puffy or frilly like a princess dress.' Yes princess-like dresses is where I had drawn the line.

I must have changed into fifteen different dresses, all of them beautiful but I didn't like any as much as I had hoped. I was waiting for something that 'wow' was the only thing you could see when you saw it. This was my wedding, I wanted it to be perfect. Although none of it mattered compared to the fact that I would get to be with Carlisle for eternity.

And after the wedding would be very interesting. Although I had to admit that I was a little scared. Carlisle and his family were vampires. They were different from others from their kind, they survive of animal blood which was why they had golden eyes and they were friendly to humans, none of them had wanted to be monsters. It had been planned that shortly after the honeymoon I would be changed into a vampire as well, joining the Cullen family for the rest of eternity.

Of course I was scared, the transformation into a vampire was described by Carlisle as 'walking through the flames of Hell on their highest temperature' but that would only last for a few days, and then I would have all eternity with Carlisle, the love of my life.

Soon I had tried on a dress that made everyone go 'wow' when they saw it. It was beautiful, snow white, it showed off my curves and made me look graceful and elegant, two words that had never been used to describe me before.

We were paying for the dress when my phone went off. I looked at the caller ID, mouthed to Alice, 'Carlisle' before handing her the money and leaving the shop to talk to my fiancee. It was still weird, but nice, to call Carlisle not my boyfriend anymore but my fiancee.

"Hey," I said, glad that the road wasn't busy. Carlisle might have super hearing senses, but I did not.

"Hey, I hope your day has been alright. Are you tired?" He asked.

I smiled, warmed at how he was concerned about me so much. "I'm exhausted. I think the only thing getting me through all this shopping is knowing I get to see you when its all over." Carlisle, unknown to my mother and brother, would be staying with me for the night. Because he didn't need sleep, Carlisle had hours of free time, yet he found that he enjoyed his night time when he watched me sleep, lying next to me in my bed. Hey, I wasn't complaining.

"That's what's getting me through my day as well. Jack and Michael are talking about the bachelor party. It's in a weeks time, but they are very excited about it." He told me, chuckling. In the back ground I could hear his two brothers arguing over something.

"Promise me there won't be any strippers there," I said. I was always a little jealous when females starred at Carlisle. I had starred at him too, but he was mine now and I felt protect of him, like he did of me whenever guys starred at me, I don't see how though, I wasn't some god of beauty!

He chuckled at that. "I promise. Even if there would be strippers, I wouldn't notice them, I would be thinking about you." That made my smile widen, Carlisle always knew how to make me smile and blush. "Have you picked out the dress?"

"Yes, but you don't get to see it till the big day."

"And you won't get to see me in my tux until the big day." He teased.

I groaned. I had wanted to see my fiancee in a tux for so long, although his normal jeans and t-shirt outfit looked amazing on him as well. "That's not far, there is no rule against that!"

"All is far in love and war. Of course this is more love than war, but the rules still apply. Oh, I've got to go now Esme, but I'll see you tonight at five." Because it was winter darkness came sooner which made it easier for Carlisle to climb the tree outside my room and jump into my bedroom unnoticed.

"Alright, I'll see you later." I said, although I wished we could speak for longer. I hadn't seen him all day, wedding planning had kept me away for the most part as well as taking my brother to a birthday party.

"I love you," He whispered.

I smiled even more. We had been on a break for more than a month in July, and I had missed him so much. He had turned up in time to save me from three vampires who wanted my blood and who were about to kill me when he killed them first. In that time apart we had realized how much we loved each other and how much we needed each other. Now every time he said he loved me I felt like I had burst with excitement.

"I love you too,"


	2. Seven sleeps

It was half six by the time Carlisle appeared in my bedroom, lying down on the bed perfectly still with his hands behind his head. I had just gotten into my night clothes and smiled when I saw him there. It was still hardly to believe that I was lucky enough to get to spend the rest of eternity with someone so perfect, compassionate, sweet and handsome as Carlisle.

"Hey," I said, clawing onto the bed and placing a gentle kiss on his lips. He groaned, placing one hand on the back of my neck and pulling my lips down to his again. "Missed me?" I asked when the heated kiss ended, I needed to breathe.

"So much," He sat up, moving his head closer to my neck so he could breathe in my scent. I knew the scent still made his thirst burn like crazy, but he had promised me he barely noticed it when he was with me. "Sorry I'm late, we were out hunting and caught scent of some mountain lions."

"It's OK." I wondered if I would ever be so relaxed about admitting that I drank from predators like that. I guess when you had been a vampire for as long as each of the Cullen's have, you'd get used to it so it seemed normal to you, like humans were the weird ones.

"Now, let's get you in bed." He said, and suddenly I was in his arms, one of his arms was under my legs and the over was on my back. He effortlessly held me with one arm -I was clinging onto him so much I was surprised me didn't wince at first - he moved the duvet across, laid me down gently on the bed before wrapping me up. He lay down beside me, propping himself up with his elbow as he looked down at me with loved filled eyes.

Even though his skin was ice-cold, I still loved lying beside him. I had a blanket wrapped around me so I didn't get cold, and I reminded myself that after the honeymoon my skin would be the same temperate as his. I snuggled closer to Carlisle's perfect chest, running my hand down it and feeling all the muscles and lines. I sighed contently, wondering how someone as beautiful and magnificent as Carlisle could ever fall for a human like me.

"I think we should invite all the vampires that helped us last spring." I told him. A few months ago, the pack of werewolves down at La Push led by my best friend Jacob Black and fought against the vampires to protect me from becoming one of them. I hadn't told Jacob that the date was set and I would soon become a vampire, and I wasn't sure how. "And the werewolves, would that be OK?"

Carlisle looked disgusted, and then thoughtful. "We;re going to need a lot more food if the pack are coming..." He mused, knowing how much the pack ate when they were human.

I smiled, glad that Carlisle was alright with this, or pretending to be just for my sake. I wanted Jacob and his friends there, it might be the last time I see them. "Oh and I think all my friends from school should come as well, as well as my neighbor because she is always looking after Larry for me. Out of the vampires, who are your closest friends? Who do you get along with the best out of them?"

"Well our friends from Denali are like our cousins. Tanya - do remember her? - had feelings for me once, every time I went up there to visit she would make that so clear."

I growled quietly but darkly at that. OK, I was jealous, I was protective of him, but I had good reason to be.

He chuckled, caressing my cheek gently with his index finger. Like he knew it would, his touch relaxed me instantly. "Don't worry, she soon got the message that I wasn't into her. I was waiting for you."

I smiled, resting my head close to his elbow. "That's good. Are you just close with that coven?"

"I'm very close with Garrett, he's a nomad who's fought in every American war. We met when I fought with him in the Mexican War. Yes I was part of that, I wanted to help the country that was now my home." Carlisle had lived in England before he became a vampire, and after a while he had moved over to American to start a new chapter in his life. That was what he had told me. "Garret lives as a nomad because he sees no reason in living in a large group, he thinks that it makes hunting so much easier when its only one vampire in a certain space - yes, he's a true vampire."

"Just because you don't want to be the enemy of humans and because you live off of animal blood doesn't make you not a 'true vampire'. It makes you who you are, it makes you the person I love."

He grinned and captured my lips. He rested his forehead against mine. "I should let you sleep now, Sophia will kill me if she finds out I've been keeping your awake."

"I'm sure she has some make-up that will cover it," I said, remembering the well stocked supply Carlisle's sister had, giggling at the memory of when she had sat me down in the chair and practiced what she would do for the wedding with the make-up.

"Your sleep is important, your spending the day with the wolves tomorrow, you'll need all the strength you can get." He encouraged. He still wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of me spending time with Jacob. It wasn't to do with jealous, not completely, it was because hanging out with werewolves had its risks. But so did hanging out with vampires. I was used to the risks of the supernatural world although I knew that there were still things that would shock me and that I didn't know and probably would never find out.

I yawned. "Yeah, I guess all the shopping knocked it out of me."

He kissed me again. "Goodnight, Esme."

"Seven sleeps," I reminded him before closing my eyes and allowing sleep to take over me.


	3. Night with the wolves

It was always easy to talk to the werewolves down at La Push, except for when they talked about the vampires. The boys, and the girls, were so easy to get along with, I had become friends with them moments after we had met. Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth, Sam, Regan and Brady were all playing football on the sand of the beach. The night sky was dark and covered with stars and the full moon was shining. It was funny because whenever people thought of werewolves they always said they changed at the full moon. Well I was hanging out with werewolves and they were in their human forms, their warm lovable human selves.**  
**

Emily, Sam's girlfriend who I hadn't spoken to in a long while, was sat beside me around the fire warming her hands. Finally the three long marks down her face were explained. Sam had lost control one day, phased and Emily had been too close. She had been clawed by his deadly talons and the mark was there forever. Sam was still angry at what he had done to her, but she still loved him even though she must have gone through a lot of pain.

Leah and Freya were roasting marshmallows across from us, Kim was with them with a drink in her hand. The laughter from Billy and the dads echoed from the top of the beach where the Black's beach hut was.

I was having a really nice time. Although the wolves didn't approve of me marrying a vampire - Jacob had clenched his fist around his rink cup so hard that it had burst and lemonade had gone everywhere - they were trying their hardest not to show me how angry they were. I had invited them to the wedding, but the wolves had been silent, anger burning in their eyes, and Emily had smiled and said 'thanks' even though I knew that it was troubling them as well.

But, much to my dismay, there was also excitement in their eyes, because they knew that Carlisle would change me soon and that meant that the treaty between the werewolves and the Cullen's was over and the wolves would finally be allowed to hunt the Cullen's. We would leave, but Jacob ans the wolves would follow, I knew that. I wished that I could make them see that this was what I wanted, but every time I tried they would say 'the treaty is the treaty, we can't ignore it now, nothing changes' and I had fallen silent for a while longer.

We had had a bonfire and a BBQ on the beach and were now calming down after swimming, surfing and lots more things, although the boys energy never seemed to fade.

Carlisle hadn't sent me a text or called, and I knew he was trying not to, because he was always worried about me hanging out with the werewolves. However much I wanted to speak to him, I decided he was doing the right thing for all of us, because the wolves wouldn't appreciate it if I spent the whole night talking to my fiancee on the phone.

"So Esme, any idea where you are going for your honeymoon?" Emily was the only one who was comfortable with bringing up the subject of my marrying Carlisle. The other girls were all part of the pack, they shared a dislike for the vampires nearly as strong as the boys. "Has Carlisle told you?"

I shook my head. "No, he hasn't, it's a surprise." Knowing Carlisle, it would be somewhere romantic yet expensive, he was never reluctant to spend a lot of money on me to see me smile, although even being with him made me smile.

"You must be excited." Emily said, that warm smile on her face again, which I was glad to see, because I had been worried that I would have an awkward night with the wolves if they refused to listen to or talk about Carlisle with me.

I nodded. "Yes," I said. I was so excited about marrying Carlisle, about spending all of eternity with him as his wife. Although I still doubted myself, I was always questioning how someone as plain as I could get someone like Carlisle to fall in love with them.

Emily and I talked a little more about the wedding and what I had already gotten sorted. I told her that only a quarter of the things on the very long list were done and that I had enlisted the help of Carlisle's family and my mom and my closest friends. She nodded and then told me about how she hoped that one day she and Sam would get married, although they wouldn't be together as long as Carlisle and I would be, but that didn't matter because Sam and Emily were in love, it was plain to see.

I noticed a shape by the water and narrowed my eyes to see through the darkness better. It was Lera, the Beta wolf of the pack who wasn't exactly friendly to me. I watched as Lera picked up a rock, threw it at the water and the rock skimmed over the surface five times before finally sinking. The way Lera was standing told me that she was not in a cheerful mood. I asked Emily if she knew what was wrong with Lera.

Emily sighed. "Well, Lera is a tricky person to understand, her mood changes so suddenly. Maybe she just wants to be alone, she might not be upset at all. Lera normally prefers hunting alone Sam tells me, so when she's human she must still prefer being alone. I'd let her be if I were you. She'll be in a different mood tomorrow."

I nodded although I glanced back at Lera, who was now sat down with her legs close to her chest and her arms around them.

"Esme, girls, come play football!" Seth called, beckoning us forward with his hand.

I wasn't that good at sports, but I agreed to a quick game before I had to leave for home. It was fun, even though I wasn't much help to my team we all laughed and smiled and joked around.

I had forgotten how much I missed being in the company of werewolves.


	4. Admiration

Sat watching I'm A Celebrity Get Me Out of Here with my mom turned out to be so much fun. She said that she wanted to spend more time with me before the wedding in five days time, and she knew that bringing in my favorite program will win me over.

Two years ago, my mother had been so badly affected after her husband had died that she had one night been taken to a nightclub with her friends when they had wanted to cheer her up. Once she had tasted the alcohol one time that was enough. Ever since that night she had been going out partying with her friends till four in the morning getting drunk and then coming home a mess who couldn't remember anything and it had scared my little brother to see her that way, me I hadn't expected it but I had gotten used to it much easier than Larry had. But my mother had then thought about what would happen to Larry once I got married and moved out of the house to live with my husband, and she wondered who would be there to look after my brother. So she had cut down on the wine and alcohol until now she never touched it or even looked at it. I knew it had been hard for her, but she had been so determined and focused that she had gotten through it. I was so proud of her and I was thankful she had done that for Larry.

Now I was enjoying the time I was spending with my mother, eating popcorn and drinking Fanta as we watched the celebrities go through their day in the forest of Australia and try to get through disgusting tasks.

"You see I admire them so much," My mother said, popping a piece of popcorn into her mouth and crunching on it loudly. "Most of them get through their tasks, they don't flinch, they aren't doing it just for themselves they are doing it for the whole team, they just put themselves through so many disgusting tasks with horrible little insects."

I smiled, agreeing with her totally. "You know, I admire you more than I admire any celebrity on that show. You have put yourself through so much as well, not for you but for your son, and you never complain."

Colors flashed to her cheeks at this and she tried to hide her embarrassment by an laugh. "Thank you Esme, you've always been so nice to me even though I don't deserve it."

We watched the rest of the show before she decided to pop in a movie and we sat down to watch it when she brought up the subject of the future, the one I would share with Carlisle.

"Are you two planning on having any children?" She asked. "Years after the marriage of course."

I didn't know the answer to that question. One of the many stories Carlisle and his father, William, had told me about the life I would lead after the honeymoon included a tale that said that vampires having children related to them by blood wasn't possible. And changing a human when they were young was not allowed and whoever did it was destroyed by the Volturi - a family of vampires with great power and important who were like the royal family of the vampire world, I would have to ask Carlisle more about them soon so I knew more. Rebecca had been affected by this, but she had adopted Carlisle and his siblings. But they were teenagers, and if I would ever adopt then I would be a few years older than my child...

In the end all I could say was, "We'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

Of course when I brought up the subject of that conversation with Carlisle he instantly looked regretful. He just sat there with his elbows on his legs and his head in his hand, growling lowly to himself.

I was sat behind him giving his strong shoulders a little massage as best as I could, but it was kind of hard when he had shoulders as hard as rocks. "Carlisle, please talk to me."

He sighed, his shoulders slumped but his voice was filled with anger. "I should have thought...I should have guessed that part of you would have wanted to have children."

I covered his neck in kisses. "Carlisle, you've thought through this so much, always worried that you would find so many bad things about being a vampire."

"But it's part of you Esme, its part of what makes you what you are. I have seen you with younger kids, like the siblings of the La Push werewolves. Your eyes always glisten when your around them, you are so wonderful with children. I should have known that every time you are with them you think of yourself as a mother some day. And you take care of Larry like he's your own son..."

I shushed him gently. "OK, maybe sometimes I do picture myself as a mother, but if I could pick being a mother or your wife, I would pick being your wife every time."

"I wish I could give you children, I wish that vampire females were able to have them so you could have the best in life."

"Carlisle, I know that you are regretful and you hate yourself when you think you cannot get me something, but I won't be a baby about it and cry and sob all day. You have already given me the best gifts in the world, your love, your care, and the best gift is you. Without you my life would be so dull. I didn't know what love was like until I met you."

He turned around, surprising me by lightly pushing me back so I landed on the bed and he crawled over me, holding himself up with his arms so he hovered over me. "Save all that stuff for the vows, Esme, although it is amazing to hear that you love me so much."

"So you have gotten over the whole baby thing?" I asked hopefully. I hated seeing him so mad at himself.

He leaned down. "For now, I'm going to focus on my beautiful fiancee for a long, long while."

He brought his lips to meet my eager ones and it was still surprising how much pleasure I got from this, how the shivers were constantly running down my spine and how much compassion and love he showed. My hands went to his hair, tangling themselves in the blonde locks, and then moved down to her neck, down to his chest.

As I started to unbutton his shirt - I flashed open my eyes to see down at his muscular chest - he moved one of his hands to cover mine and stop me, pulling my fingers away.

"Esme," He moaned.

"You don't want to do that?" I asked, a little embarrassed, annoyed and I got the feeling you got when someone shot you down. What was it called? Oh yes. Rejection.

"Your human body...its so tantalizing, its true beauty hidden under just a thin layer of clothes...its so tempting just to rip it all off you and cover your body with kisses."

I shivered with pleasure at that.

"But while you are human, I cannot risk it. Your bones are so easily broken by other humans, I'm so much more stronger, its more dangerous. So we shouldn't do that part just yet."

"So after the honeymoon, or during?"

"Maybe not even after, not until you are a vampire who is controlled from the thirst and won't break me."

I smiled at the thought of being the strongest out of the Cullen family. "But I want us to have a tradition honeymoon...I agreed to marry you, Carlisle Cullen, I deserve a little treat."

"Good to know that you only married me because you wanted to see my shirtless."

I bit my lower lip, trying to stop from smiling at the picture that came to my head at that and I scolded myself for that thought, even though it was a nice one. "I've seen you shirtless before..."

He kissed me again before getting off the bed and standing up. "Wait, Esme, good things come to those who wait."


	5. Immortal Children

"Esme, this is lavender, honeysuckle and rosemary." Sophia told me as she sprayed the perfume onto my wrist. I brought my wrist to my nose and gave it a quick sniff.

"That one smells great, they all do." I told her. We were in the perfume store looking for something for us to spray on for the wedding day, something that went with the flowers that would decorate the forest clearing for the wedding. The trouble was that they all smelt great, and when you smelt one you forgot about the other ones completely.

"Now, we have two more, and then you'll have to pick. Of course if you want the bridesmaids and the maind of honor to have a different perfume from you, then that would be fine."

Well that did make it easier, now I could have two perfumes. I just had to remember which ones I liked the best.

"I've saved the best till last, but this one is easily second best." Sophia informed me as she picked up another bottle, sprayed my hand and allowed me to smell it. "It's roses and lilies."

I smiled. "I like that one,"

"And now, for the best one," She said. This time when I sniffed my wrist, the scent reminded me of the meadow where Carlisle had proposed to me. "It's just rose and lavender and bluebells, because I knew that it would remind you of a good memory. So what do you think?"

"I think that we should have the roses and lilies for you and the bridesmaids, and I'd like to have the one with the lavender, bluebells and roses."

She smiled. "Great choices! Now all that's left from town is a few more bits and bobs and then we can go back to my house and relax." She went to pay for the perfumes while I hung back and started flicking through a wedding photo-book, they were always dotted around shops like this.

"Is your mother getting married again?" A unfamiliar voice spoke behind me. An old woman who I had seen a few times around Forks was looking at me.

I shook my head. "No, I am."

Her eyes widened with shock. "But you are so young!"

I shrugged. "True love doesn't care for how young or old two people are, but for the feeling they have for each other."

"You don't know what you are talking about. You don't know what you are getting yourself in for." She muttered, and then spoke louder and clearer when she added, "Who is the one you are marrying?"

"Carlisle Cullen, he's the son of William Cullen, the doctor."

She nodded slowly. "Well, at least you are marrying into the money."

I felt annoyed at that. No, angry. "I'm not marrying Carlisle for the money, miss, in fact I'd prefer it if he had the same amount of money as anyone else. I am marrying him because I love him."

She scoffed. "Well, don't say I didn't warn you when you file for a divorce." She said before walking away with a few glances over her shoulder at me. I glared back and when she was gone I turned to see Sophia stood there.

"What was that about?" She asked me.

"Just an old lady trying to make me seem like a gold-digger and a fool." I told her. "It doesn't matter I don't care what she thinks. And if others think the same way then who cares? It's not their life they shouldn't be worrying about it."

She smiled. "It's good to hear you say that you don't care about what other people think. Carlisle was worried about that. Now, let's go finish the shopping and then relax."

"That's a great idea."

* * *

The fact that the Cullen's had a hot-tub was surprising, but it was a nice surprise. Sophia and I were sat in the luscious warm bubbly water talking away. Well she was talking. It was weird to be in the hot-tub when the clouds were covering the sky, but if it was sunny than Sophia wouldn't be outside. Although they could stand to be in the sun, all it did was make their skin glisten like glitter had been glued to it, and I was used to that, but she had wanted to make the most of the hour we had till I had to go pick up my brother, so she had decided that we could go into the hot-tub and relax.

Carlisle wasn't around, which was a shame, but Sophia soon reported that he was out hunting because he had grown rather thirst after the past few days. It did worry me that he had stopped going hunting to see me instead, and my scent must not have helped, driving his thirst crazy.

"Sophia?" I asked.

"Hmm?" She answered dreamily, her eyes were closed although sleep would never come to her.

"Can you tell me more about the immortal children?"

Her eyes flashed open and widened. "Why?"

I shrugged. "Just curious." I lied. More like scared.

"Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt." She said. She shifted in the water so she was sat up with her back straight. "As you already know, an immortal child is a human turned into a vampire at a very young age. They are beautiful like all vampires, irresistible with curly hair, rosy cheeks and dimples. Anyone who liad eyes on them fell instantly in love with them and took them in. But the immortal children, however cute and adorable they looked, where dangerous. They could destory a whole town in just one of their tantrums. The Volturi soon saw them as a threat to our secret and sought out to get rid of them all, which they succeeded in doing. Anyone who was involved with the immortal children where destroyed, their makers and the people who even knew about them. The Volturi took things very seriously, they did and still do."

"Do you remember Tanya and her coven from Alaska?" She asked. I nodded, remembering Tanya with her blonde curls who had had a thing for Carlisle, or maybe she still had. "Well her mother, Sasha, created a vampire child named Vasilli. The Volturi came and burnt Sasha and Vasilli right in front of Tanya, Kate and Irina. Aro, the leader of the Volturi in my opinion, has a power to read every thought a vampire or human has ever had just by touching their hand. Well when he read Tanya and her sisters thoughts, he found out they were innocent and that's why they weren't destroyed as well. Sasha didn't tell them because she wanted them to me safe, I think."

I was surprised. I hadn't got to introduce myself properly to Tanya when I had met her last year when she had come down with her coven to fight the werewolves with the Cullen's and the other vampires they knew, and I hadn't got to hear her story, but I would never have guessed that she had ever gone through loosing someone who was like a parent to her, like I had had to go through when Phil died.

"Why are the Volturi so feared though?" I asked.

"Well I know for a fact that Carlisle doesn't trust them, even though he knows as well as the rest of us that if the Volturi weren't there, our secret would be out and we would all be killed. I guess that with the fear of our lives ending, we keep our secret safe. Of course you get that vamirw who will hunt too much in one area and rise suspicion from the humans, but the Volturi quickly deal with that vampire. You'd be surprised if you knew how many deatsh you hear about on the news or read in the newpaper are because of vampires."

I swallowed. I had never thought of that, but I guess that a lot of human deaths were because of vampires.

"Anyway, we shouldn't continue talking about thw Volturi. Carlisle didn't want me to tell you about them in case it worried you, and I agree, as there is no need for you to worry over nothing. The Volturi have no need to come here." She sounded so sure that I relaxed. "Soon you will become a vampire and they won't have to keep an eye on you."

"They are watching me?"

"Well, they sent a letter to William warning him that if you weren't changed soon, they would kill you, but he told them what was happening after the honeymoon and they stopped."

I sighed, at least they wouldn't have to continue watching me as if I wasn't trustworthy.

"So, let's get back to the wedding." Sophia changed the subject.

* * *

That night, my dreams turned into nightmares. At first I was walking down the aisle with white petals falling all around me, and then I was stood with Carlisle at the alter. I looked back at the crowd expecting to see a reassuring glaze from my mother but no one was there. Something was uneven under my shoes and I looked down and gasped. I was stood on a pile of bodies, all covered in blood. They were the bodies of all the humans I had known in my life, my family and friends, the people who lived in forks. I looked at my dress and it was drenched in red. I looked at Carlisle and saw that his eyes were red and a drip of blood was running down from the corner of his mouth.

Something from the corner of my eye made me look away from Carlisle. At the end of the aisle was a little boy with blonde curls and pale skin. I wondered what the unfamiliar boy was doing here, even though it was a dream, I didn't know him.

Then his eyes opened in a flash and I was staring into the scarlet red depths.


	6. With your love

Thanks to the lack of sleep I got that night because of the nightmare of the red-eyed boy, I was very tired in the morning. It was just two days now till the wedding and I was starting to get worried. What if all the planning wasn't done? What if it was bad weather?

Carlisle came round at lunch time to take me out for something eat, well I would be eating and he would be sat there watching me. He took me to a nice restaurant before we went to the bowling alley. Thursday night meant singing with Alice, Bella, Rosalie, Lindsay and my other friends at school for me, and Carlisle and his family would take up the table at the back to watch and listen, or talk quietly while Carlisle listened to me.

Of course as soon as I walked into the room to get ready, I was attacked by Rosalie and Bella who asked me questions about the hen night that was on tomorrow night. I told them we would be having it where were we would spend the night singing for an hour, and then go through town for something eat and some late-night shopping, the shops were open till midnight.

"Have fun," Carlisle mouthed at me before he made his way through the crowd to sit with his brothers and sisters.

Alice brought the mic to her mouth. "Hello, Forks!" She smiled and everyone cheered in welcome. "If you can't already tell, Esme here is getting married. I'll be surprised if you didn't know, because I know I would be able to spot that ring from miles away!"

Everyone chuckled at that, even Carlisle and his brothers and sisters.

"So tonight will be the last night you see her as Esme Platt, because the next time she will be singing she will be called Esme Cullen."

The crowd glanced over their shoulders at Carlisle when she mentioned my last name. Now everyone knew that I would be marrying Carlisle. Let the whispers begin.

"Now, shall we get on with the first song of the night?"

The people in the crowd whistled and clapped. Edward joined us on the stage and took the mic.

(Esme is _slanted_ and Edward is **bold**)

_Baby you're the best cause you work me out_

_I keep building walls up but you tear 'em down_

_I'm fighting_

_I don't wanna like it but you know I like it_

_But you know I like it like it like It_

_Used to always think I was bullet proof_

_But you've gotten AK and your blowing through_

_Explosive, you don't don't even know it, I want you to know it_

_I want you to know it, know it, know it_

_All of them other boys can walk away_

_They ain't even in the game_

_Cause they know that you own it_

_You got this swag you got this attitude_

_Wanna hear you say my name_

_Cause you got me_

_Flying with your love_

_Shining with your love_

_Riding with your love_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_Everybody wants what I got with you_

_Cos I'm standing on top with a killer view_

_Inspired feeling like a million, I'm one in a million_

_I'm one in a million, million, million_

_I ain't even here I'm in outta space_

_Like I'm venus and your mars in the milky way_

_It's crazy what your doing to me, how you do it to me_

_How you do it to me, to me, to me_

_All of them other boys can walk away_

_They ain't even in the game_

_Cause they know that you own it_

_You got this swag you got this attitude_

_Wanna hear you say my name_

_Cause you got me_

_Flying with your love_

_Shining with your love_

_Riding with your love_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

**You got it yeah, yeah you got it**

**I could slow it down speed it up how you want it girl all night long**

**I don't even care if you sing my songs wrong**

**1st date, 1st base, 2nd date, 2nd base,**

**3rd date your looking at me funny**

**You got a hard shell but the middles so yummy**

_Cause you got me_

_Flying with your love_

_Shining with your love_

_Riding with your love_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what_

_Flying with your love_

_Shining with your love_

_Riding with your love_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what_

_Flying with your love_

_Shining with your love_

_Riding with your love_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

_One hit with your love can't quit with your love so sick but so what_

_I feel like I'm on top of the world with your love_

The song ended and we were praised with loud clapping. "Thank you!" Edward called to the crowd, winking at a girl who almost fainted. I could see Bella stood there at the doorway, but she wasn't bothered at the winking, because she knew that Edward did it at every show just to make someone feel better, or make someone faint.

"Rosalie, you want to sing with me next?" I asked my other best friend. She nodded and walked up onto the stage, taking the microphone from Edward and smiling at me. "Ready?"

She nodded and the music started. Instantly the ground grew silent

(Esme is _slanted_, Rosalie is **bold**, both is **_BOTH_**)

_Broke my heart down the road _

_ Spent the weekend sewing the pieces back on _  
_ Crayons and dolls pass me by _  
_ Walking gets too boring when you learn how to fly _

**Not the homecoming kind **  
** Take the top off and who knows what you might find **  
** Won't confess all my sins **  
** You can bet I'll try it but you can't always win **

_Cause I'm a gypsy _  
_ Are you coming with me? _  
_ I might steal your clothes _  
_ And wear them if they fit me _  
_ I Never made agreements _

_Just like a gypsy _  
_And I won't back down _  
_ Cause life's already bit me _  
_ And I won't cry _

**I'm too young to die **  
** If you're gonna quit me **  
** Cause I'm a gypsy **  
** Cause I'm a gypsy **

_I can't hide what I've done _  
_ Scars remind me of just how far that I've come _  
_ To whom it may concern _  
_ Only run with scissors when you want to get hurt _

**Cause I'm a gypsy **  
** Are you coming with me? **  
** I might steal your clothes **  
** And wear them if they fit me **

**I don't make agreements **  
** Just like a gypsy **  
** And I won't back down **  
** Cause life's already bit me **

_And I won't cry _  
_ I'm too young to die _  
_ If you're gonna quit me _  
_ Cause I'm a gypsy _

**_I said hey you _**  
**_ You're no fool _**  
**_ If you say 'NO' _**  
**_ Ain't it just the way life goes? _**

_**People fear what they don't know **_  
_** Come along for the ride, Oh yeah **_  
_** Come along for the ride, whoo-hoo **_

** Cause I'm a gypsy **  
** Are you coming with me?**

**I might steal your clothes and wearing them if they fit me **

**I Never made agreements **  
** Just like a gypsy **  
** And I won't back down **  
** Cause life's already bit me **

_And I won't cry _  
_ I'm too young to die _  
_ If you're gonna quit me _  
_ Cause I'm a gypsy_

I then sung with Alice and Lindsay - tonight I would be singing with all of my friends - and I even got to sing with Jasper. Emmett was the last one, and we did a song with a rapping part in it, because he was the best rapper out of the ground.

When it had all finished, I joined Carlisle and his siblings at their table. They had no drinks or food and were just sat there. I perched myself on Carlisle's lap and he wrapped his arm around my waist.

He kissed my temple. "You have a beautiful voice, Esme, have you ever thought of takingup singing as a career?"

I shook my head. "Not really, no. Maybe when I was five. But there is no point now, I'll have a husband to focus all my attention on."

He chuckled at that.


	7. Wedding night

"You look so beautiful!" My mother cried when she saw me. I had my hair up in an elegant bun with a curl hanging loosely around the left side of y face. My make-up was done in under five minutes although it looked as if someone had spent hours on it. Sophia and Alice stepped back so my mother could have a closer look and she gave me a little hug careful not to mess up the hair although to be honest I didn't really mind. I was just excited to marry Carlisle.

"Sophia," A soft, angelic voice came from the door and I turned to see Olivia stood there with the dress. "Rebecca told me that we should all get ready. Here is Esme's dress, Rebecca didn't have any time to bring it up for you, she's greeting the guests and making sure everything is fine. She's with Bella and Rosalie finishing with the rest of the decorations."

Sophia nodded walking over gracefully to her sister and taking the dress gently. "Alright, Esme I'm going to help you with the dress and then we'll all go and leave you with Larry." Larry would be giving me away today because my father wasn't here.

I did feel like a five year old when Sophia helped me get into the beautiful dress, but that thought was only in my head for less than a minute, because I soon found myself wondering what the decorations were like. I had been blindfolded before I had come upstairs to get ready, because no one wanted me to see the decorations as they wanted me to get the first view when I came down the staircase.

Sophia gave my cheek a kiss and my mum gave me another hug, even more careful this time, before they left and I was waiting for my brother. When the door opened I was a little surprised.

"Aw!" I exclaimed. "Why don't you look dashing!" My brother was stood there with his blonde hair styled and he was wearing a black tux with a white shirt with a little white rose in the pocket of the tux.

He gave me a smile. "Really? I feel like a clown."

"Then we should get you a multi-colored wig and a red nose that makes a nose when we squeeze it, would you like that?" I asked and he shook his head, his blonde hair going everywhere. "Come here," I said, extending my arms and he walked up to me, wrapping his arms around me and I kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Larry."

"I love you too, Esme." He said. "But this isn't the last time we see you right? You'll still come down for Chirstmas's and birthdays, even if you move to a different state, right?"

I swallowed. When I was a vampire, it would be too dangerous to go near humans, I would have a hard time controlling my first for the first several months, and even then after years of being a vampire the thirst would still be there. I did want to see my family again, but I couldn't put them in risk, it was safer for them if I stayed away. And because vampires didn't age the Cullen's would have to leave soon for a different place to live before humans started wondering why Dr William Cullen and his family didn't age.

But I had to give Larry an answer. "I promise I'll do every thing I can to make sure we can visit at Christmas. Now, should we get ready to go?"

He straightened up, he was taking his job very seriously today and we headed out of the room to the start of the staircase. He linked his arm with mine, he was only a little shorter than me so it was comfortable. The music started to play and we went down the stairs slowly to the music. The whole time all I was thinking was 'don't trip, don't you dare trip,' over and over again,

At the bottom of the stairs I was greeted by a beautiful scene. The glass double doors were open, showing the forest. The trees were decorated with lights and white ribbons, every tree in sight wore this. There was a carpet of white lying on the floor straight in front of the door in a long, silky line and we stepped onto that. The crowd, the visitors I should call them, turned to look and I heard gasps of surprise and smiles of warmth and friendliness as we walked down, a few people whispered 'you look so beautiful' or 'you deserve happiness Esme'.

As soon as my eyes stopped looking at the white roses and the rest of the decorations, at the smiling faces of my family and friends, they landed on Carlisle and remained there. He looked as handsome as always, but I barely noticed what his hair was like and what clothes he was wearing because his golden eyes were so soft that I looked into them for the whole walk down the aisle.

Larry let go of my arm and passed it gently to Carlisle, who took it in his cold hold and squeezed it softly before taking my other hand as well. I smiled at him lovingly and he smiled back.

Whether the minister was speaking or not was unknown to me, I was still lost in Carlisle's reassuring gaze. All the butterflies and nerves I had been feeling at the top of the stairs had vanished.

"Esme, its time for your vows." The minister's voice ran in my ears and I woke up from my dreamily thoughts of my soon-to-be husband.

I swallowed. "Carlisle Cullen, before I met you, love was something I just read about in books and watched in films. I never knew what true love felt like. Some people say that you have to wait for a while before the one true love comes into your life, well I would wait hundreds of years for you. I can't believe how lucky I am to have someone like you to love me for the rest of my existence." I almost said life, but existence seemed better. "I promise that I will always love you, I will stand with you and hold your hand through thick and thin, nothing will ever make me love you less."

I saw Rebecca and my mother smile at this as I declared my love for the wonderful man with me.

"Carlisle," The minister dipped his head.

Carlisle gave a little nod. "Esme, meeting you has changed my whole life, I didn't have a reason to live before I met you, you were there for me when I needed you, you make me who I am, I may seem like I have everything together all the time, but that's only because of you. Your gentle encouragement and love gets me through every challenge I face. I promise that I will never leave you, I will take your hand, be your friend, your lover, your protector, your husband. I promise to let nothing hurt you. I love you."

The minister made us repeat after him and as I continued to promise to love Carlisle through sickness and in health, I looked a him in the eye and saw so much emotion in the golden depths, I saw love and adoration and sweetness and kindness. Was it possible that someone could say so much without even opening their mouths?

"You may kiss the bride," The minster said.

Carlisle cupped my face softly in his hands and leaned down to connect his lips to mind. I closed my eyes, breathing in his scent and concentrating on the feeling created by his lips against mine. I looked forward to an eternity with him. I knew that he would love and protect me throughout that eternity, and I would do the same for him, as in the first several months I would be stronger than him anyway.

As he kissed me, memories flashed through my mind. The first time I saw him at the prom that night...when he came to stand with me in the queue in the cafeteria...when he bought me my food and came to sit with us...the times he warned me not to be friends with him for my own safety...when he saved me from the bear...the kiss we shared at Halloween and how my reaction had hurt him...when I had gone to him for comfort and to apologize and we had kissed again, more meaningfully and passionate that time...the fight with the werewolves...the painful months we had spent apart...when he had saved me from the three vampires who graved my death and wanted my blood...when he had proposed to me...and now this, our wedding, the start of our time as husband and wife.

The kiss had been going on for long enough, Carlisle had decided, but he gave me a little wink as he broke our lips apart, promising that it wouldn't the last kiss of the day. I smiled at him.

I smiled at my husband, Carlisle Cullen.

* * *

Music played loudly and couples were dancing on the dance floor to the songs as I talked to William and Rebecca, Carlisle by my side, he hadn't left my side since the reception had started, but I wasn't complaining.

"Welcome to the family, Esme." Rebecca said warmly. "You look beautiful in that dress."

I smiled, hoping I didn't blush. "Thank you, Sophia helped me pick it out." I was sure that I would never have found such a beautiful dress at an affordable price without the help from my friends and now sisters-in-law.

"We need to talk to you when you get back from the honeymoon." William told us, his voice filled with worry, and that same worry showed in Rebecca's topaz eyes. "We wouldn't think about talking to you about it here without you feeling comfortable with it, we want you to have fun on your wedding night, but we thought you should know."

It was about my transformation. I swallowed.

"I think it's time everyone sat down for the speeches," Carlisle decided, Rebecca nodded and took William's hand and led him away to their table with Sophia, Michael and my brother and mom. Carlisle and I sat down on our table, I was silent and staring at the floor, but he held my hand and gave it a gentle, comforting rub with his thumb.

Jack, Carlisle's bear of a brother, was the first to speak. "We are all glad that Carlisle has now found his special lady, and I for one am excited to know more about my new little sister." I smiled, I wasn't close to Jack and we only spoke a few times but he seemed to welcome me into his family willingly, which was really reassuring.

Olivia was next. She had been angry at me when she had heard I wanted to throw my human life away to become a vampire, because she hated being a vampire, to never have children or grow old and have a normal life, and I knew she would give up anything to become a human again. I wondered what she was going to say and found myself nervous.

But her speech was warm. "Esme has made Carlisle happy, I cannot thank her enough for the change in my brother. It is clear as day that he loves her, and I will love her like she is my own sister. My whole family thank Esme for what she has done for our beloved Carlisle." All the Cullen's nodded slowly in agreement.

Michael, Sophia's husband, who had never really talked to me, was next. "Esme will settle into the family well. I think that she will change our way of life in a good way," He gave me a little wink, which made me feel reassured. I knew what he wanted to say, _at least I won't have the urge to kill you after your honeymoon._ Carlisle chuckled as if he had read my thoughts.

"Esme was like a sister to me from the moment she and Carlisle started dated. We bonded well and became friends, and now I get to call her my sister." Sophia beamed. "Like Olivia said, we all thank her for what she has done for us."

William was next. "Before he met Esme, my son was the one always without a special partner in our family, and now I fear he has the strongest relationship with his partner than any of us." Everyone chuckled and laughed at that. "I am happy for Esme and Carlisle, their love is strong and pure, you couldn't get two people more destined to be together."

Rebecca's speech was to my mother, and me, and our friends. "I want to thank Renee Platt for bringing such a wonderful person into this world. We will love and cherish her forever." I blushed as my mother-in-law spoke. Rebecca and I had always had a good bond, we were the same in many ways, and I knew that she loved Carlisle so much because he had been her first vampire child.

Carlisle stood up. "I want to make a toast to my wonderful wife. I know I am only eighteen years old, but what I am about to say is true - Esme, without you I was lost, you made me see the true meaning of life, you let me know what real love feels like. I will love you till the end of my days. A toast, to my beautiful wife, who is perfect in every way."

Everyone raised their glasses in the air. "To Esme!"


	8. Love you like a love song

After the humans had eaten and drunk and the vampires had tried to swallow down as much as their meal as they could, the dancing started again. Of course Carlisle had mentioned to his parents that I sang on Thursday, they had asked me to sing and I soon found myself on the stage with people dancing in front of me, still wearing my silky wedding dress, with the music starting. Carlisle was dancing with Olivia, the two of them were like to professional dancers.

_It's been said and done_  
_Every beautiful thought's been already sung_  
_And I guess right now here's another one_  
_So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em_  
_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible_  
_A sinful, miracle, lyrical_  
_You've saved my life again_  
_And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby_

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby_  
_I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)_

_No one compares_  
_You stand alone, to every record I own_  
_Music to my heart that's what you are_  
_A song that goes on and on_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you...like a love song..._

Carlisle and Olivia broke apart to start the clapping, William and Rebecca were nodding and smiling. They looked proud. I glanced at my mom, who looked ready to burst with happiness. I wanted to sing again, to let them feel that happiness again. I loved making other people happy. And that look of pride and love on Carlisle's face...

_Is this a dream?_  
_If it is_  
_Please don't wake me from this high_  
_I'd become comfortably numb_  
_Until you opened up my eyes_  
_To what it's like_  
_When everything's right_  
_I can't believe_

_You found me_  
_When no one else was lookin'_  
_How did you know just where I would be?_  
_Yeah, you broke through_  
_All of my confusion_  
_The ups and the downs_  
_And you still didn't leave_  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_  
_You found me_  
_You found me_

_So, here we are_  
_That's pretty far_  
_When you think of where we've been_  
_No going back_  
_I'm fading out_  
_All that has faded me within_  
_You're by my side_  
_Now everything's fine_  
_I can't believe_

_You found me_  
_When no one else was lookin'_  
_How did you know just where I would be?_  
_Yeah, you broke through_  
_All of my confusion_  
_The ups and the downs_  
_And you still didn't leave_  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_  
_You found me_  
_You found me_

_And I was hiding_  
_'Til you came along_  
_And showed me where I belong_  
_You found me_  
_When no one else was lookin'_  
_How did you know?_  
_How did you know?_

_You found me_  
_When no one else was lookin'_  
_How did you know just where I would be?_  
_Yeah, you broke through_  
_All of my confusion_  
_The ups and the downs_  
_And you still didn't leave_  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_  
_You found me_

_(You found me)_  
_(When no one else was lookin')_  
_You found me_  
_(How did you know just where I would be?)_  
_You broke through_  
_All of my confusion_  
_The ups and the downs_  
_And you still didn't leave_  
_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_  
_The good and the bad_  
_And the things in between_  
_You found me_  
_You found me_

Again there was clapping and I gave the microphone back to the DJ before making my way towards Carlisle. He cupped my face in his hands and kissed me softly.

"You have such a wonderful voice," He whispered as our lips parted. "Are you sure you don't want to take up a career of singing? You and the other girls could form a band,"

I giggled, blushing. "I'm sure, now let's go dance together!"

"Not yet," He said, pulling me back to him. "Someone is here to see you, well more than one person."

I saw from the look in his eye that it was someone he didn't like. "Jacob and the pack?"

He nodded. "Yes, but you don't have to go if you don't want to. I'll just tell them that they are not welcomed."

I gasped. "They are welcomed, I invited them. Where are they?"

"Down by the river. So you want to go see them?"

I nodded. "Of course. I think I should go alone though, if we both go missing it would make people worried. I'll be fine, I'll make sure no mud gets on this dress."

He sighed. "It's not the dress I'm worried about, you too are fragile."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm going, I'll see you in a minute."


	9. The Wolves

The wolves were waiting for me by the river, just like Carlisle had said, The moon showed on the surface of the water, making the ripples glow silver. The wolves were all huge, their long claws were creating deep gorge marks in the dirt and their eyes were glaring at me as I approached. As I drew closer, the russet-colored wolf who was easily the biggest out of the pack with the thicket fur, moved forward, his paws thudding on the ground as he walked and his broad, powerful shoulders rolled. A white she-wolf who had been stood by his side started to bristle and she showed her teeth to me, but the russet leader snapped at her and she just glared.

"Jacob, I wish you had come in your human form." I told him jokingly, but stopped smiling when I saw the serious look he had on his face. "OK..."

He stared up at me. "Esme, we all came to say goodbye to you. Your going to become one of them, a vampire, it makes the treaty and we will then have a right to kill the Cullen's."

"But you don't have to," I suggested. "You aren't forced."

"Who says we don't want to kill them all?" Lera growled as she stalked forward, her white fur glowing silver in the moonlight and bristling. I could she was easily one of the wolves who wanted to kill the Cullen's.

I didn't look at her for long, because I knew I had nothing to say to that, I couldn't argue that all of the wolves didn't want to fight the Cullen really, so I turned back to Jacob. "If you hurt any one of the Cullen's, Jake, I will hate you forever."

Jacob's eyes flashed with pain and I felt my heart breaking, but we both straightened before we could let our emotions too clear.

"Esme, I have no choose, none of us do. We are werewolves, vampires are our enemies, if we are given the chance to destroy them and make sure the humans around here stay safe, then why shouldn't we take it? Instinct takes over us, its natural, unstoppable even."

"Jake, please, just control this instinct. We'll leave, as soon as I am one of them then we will leave Forks."

He shook his head slowly. "We will follow. or the Canadian pack will take other. One of the two. Either way the Cullen's will pay for ending your life."

"You know that Carlisle wanted me to stay human? He said that I deserved to have children and grand children, to live a normal human life. But can't anyone see that I don't want that without him!"

"I didn't come here to debate this with you, Esme, nothing will change what is destined to happen. You will become one of them, and we will have to kill you and your new family. I didn't come to discuss this, you can't change this. It's your wedding day. You should enjoy it with the monster that will lead you to your death."

My whole body was shaking. "No Jacob, Carlisle will not kill me or cause my death. You will, because your stupid werewolves ways are more important to you than your best friend!"

He lashed his tail. "If I had it my way, you wouldn't be with the leech, you would be with me and have a human life! But your with him now, married to the bloodsucker. Either you wait till you are old and die, or we kill you. Either way you will die and its his fault for interferring with your life!" He shot back.

"Let her go, Jake, let her enjoy the last few days she has." Lera snarled, glaring at me with eyes that could melt a rock. I shuddered under her gaze and swallowed, trying to glare back at her but it seemed as if she was looking into through me into my soul. Could she see how scared I was? "I would love to be the one to sink my claws into her husbands neck." I couldn't help looking at her claws, that were curling into the ground and raking the soft soil.

Seth, who I hadn't really spoken to that much, surprised me when he stood up for me. "Lera! You shouldn't say something so insensitive! It's Esme's wedding day, we're putting a downer on things by being here."

"Shut-up Seth!" His sister, Leah, snapped. "Don't get involved, this has nothing to do with us...yet."

A growl sounded from behind me and Carlisle appeared by my side, Jack and Michael hovering behind us. "You should leave," Carlisle told Jacob and the wolves. "Now."

Jacob bristled as he looked at Carlisle. "You disgust me Cullen. Changing Esme will be the most selfish, horrible thing you have ever done. It was be the last thing you will do."

Carlisle didn't flinch, although I didn't have to read his mind to know that he was thinking about this. "Go, before the humans see you. I don't want to have to explain why there are dead giant wolves lying in our garden."

The wolves chuckled and started to peel away slowly before they were swallowed up by the darkness, their eyes glowing before they turned and I heard them run off into the distance.

"Make sure they have left the territory," Carlisle told his brothers. Without protest Michael and Jack raced into the trees after the wolves. Carlisle wrapped one arm around me and pulled me closer to him. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." Yes of course what the wolves had said had hurt me, but it was my wedding day and I wasn't going to dwell on the conversation with the wolves and make Carlisle feel guilty. "Should we go back to the reception?"

He dipped his head. "Yes, we'll say goodbye to the guests and then head back to the house. You need to get changed into something to wear for the trip, you can't wear your wedding dress for the rest of the night, although I wouldn't mind if you did that, it does look amazing on you."

I blushed. "Where are we going?"

He shook his head and kissed me softly as I pouted. "It's a surprise, love."


	10. Travel

I got changed into a shorter white dress that was meant for the beach. I had a cardigan over me so I wouldn't get cold in the arms and neck, but my legs were still bare to the chilly night air. Sophia was with me finishing with the packing. I couldn't see her as she dashed around the room in a blue of rose(the color of her dress was rose) and she was there one minute, at the suitcase in the other and then off again. I tried to remind myself that soon I would be able to move with such speed, but it didn't make me feel any better, more scared then anything else really.

"Carlisle keeping the location of your honeymoon destination a secret, right?" Sophia asked me, winking over her shoulder. I nodded and she smiled. "Well you'll be so surprised when you see it. I've seen a vision of you and you look so happy. I don't know where he is taking you myself, so don't try to ask me for any clues or hints, because I won't be very helpful."

I laughed. "I trust Carlisle enough to be sure that he picked somewhere lovely for us to go to for our honeymoon, I just hope it wasn't expensive, I hate it when he spends money on me when I can never pay him back. I don't want to even think about how much this wedding cost you guys."

Sophia shushed me gently. "Don't worry about it, we wanted to give you too a proper wedding. We have to pay for Jack's and Olivia's wedding every year anyway. Yes, they get married every year. Olivia loves being the center of attention and wearing the pretty wedding dress, and Jack loves making her happy. So this is nothing compared to what the cost of their weddings all added together. I think its even less than one of their actually,"

I smiled, relieved that I wasn't spending lots of the Cullen's money. I knew it wasn't polite, but I did often wonder exactly how much money they had. With a sister who could predict the rising in the stocks and the lottery numbers, I'm sure they do well, and with their father working for more than a hundred and fifty years as a well paid doctor in many hospitals, they earn't a lot of money."

Sophia closed the suitcase she had been packing and closed it shut. "I'm surprised I managed to fit everything in here, to be perfectly honest." She said, I wasn't sure if she was saying it to herself or me so I just smiled although I did wonder what exactly she had packed in there, because she had been moving too fast that I hadn't seen what she had placed inside the suitcase.

She picked it up as well as the several other bags she had managed to pack in less than ten minutes. "Right then, we should get going so I can put these in the car and you and Carlisle can get going."

Carlisle was stood waiting by the car in a casual outfit of jeans and a white top and he walked over and took some of the bags from Sophia, helping his sister place them in the boot before he kissed my forehead. I said goodbye to my mother and brother, gave them both a hug, and Carlisle opened the car door for me. I waved goodbye to everyone before climbing inside so I sat in the passenger seat. Carlisle walked around the front of the car and got into the drivers seat.

"Ready to go?" He asked me and I nodded. He took my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze before placing his hand back on the steering wheel and he drove the car down the road. Everyone shouted and cheered goodbye to us as we disappeared into the forest.

"Are you going to tell me where we are going?" I asked him, feeling curious.

He shook his head, a glint of amusement in his eyes and a smile on his face, mischief and amusement on his face. "Nope. You'll have to wait."

I stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. I leaned my head against the window and looked out at the forest. Every shadow seemed to hide a giant wolf that watched us as we passed. I was sure that I saw a flash of orange fur and a pair of eyes in the undergrowth. The wolves were watching from inside their border as our car drove over the road.

I closed my eyes, wincing as a howl of pain and heart-broke split the air and an image of Jacob standing in the forest with his muzzle to the moon as he sung his song of pain and sadness to the world.

~0~0~0~0~0~0

When I opened my eyes, I found that I was sat in the seat of a plane. I think we were in first class, we probably were, but it was dark so I couldn't see much. Carlisle's arm was around my shoulder and my head was resting against his chest.

"Your awake," He whispered, his voice filled with warmth and affection, and he turned his head to kiss the top of my head. I yawned, wondering when I had gone to sleep in the first place.

"How long have I been asleep for?" I asked him, blinking my eyes furiously to get rid of the tiredness that still made me feel tempted to close my eyes straight away and just fall back to sleep. I don't remember much to a long car ride with music playing in the background and Carlisle singing along to the songs. God he had a nice voice...

"About six hours. We've been on the plane for six hours, you fell asleep nearly as soon as I sat you down. I got you a pillow and a blanket, but you seem to have forgotten the pillow."

I spotted the white pillow cramped behind my legs and I smiled at him. My husband. "I prefer you to any pillow,"

"Even one made out of the comfiest material?" He asked, looking quite pleased and proud with himself as he gazed down at me. I nodded against him and he chuckled. "That's good to hear."

"How long until we land?" I shifted into a more comfortable position, taking his cold hand in mine and rubbing the back of it with my thumb, humming contently to myself as I reminded myself over and over again that he was my husband now.

"About another hour, then its two hours to the next airport, then another few hours on that plane. I'm not giving away any clues to what will happen after we land in the second plane." He said, winking at me.

I sat up, looking around at the plane. "First class?" I asked and he nodded. That was why I didn't recognize the place. I had been on a plane before, when we had moved over to Forks, but we hadn't been in first class then. "Carlisle, you shouldn't have."

"I want my wife to have the best she can get," He told me. My whole body glowed with pride and happiness as he referred to me as his wife. I smiled when he whispered, "How is Mrs Cullen feeling?"

With my hand I started to run it through his hair as I answered his question. "A lot less sleepy now."

"You should get some more rest, I want you to see where we are going, the views from the car will be wonderful." He told me. "Do you want that pillow?" He asked, reaching for it.

I shook my head and he moved his arm back to wrap it around me tightly. "I'm perfectly fine where I am. You'll be my pillow." He laughed lightly, careful not to awake up the other passengers who were all fast asleep.

"Rest, love," He whispered, kissing my forehead and I closed my eyes, falling back into deep sleep.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Carlisle lifted me into the car as a man dressed smartly in a black suit with a little hat who worked at the airport placed all our luggage into the boot of the car. The driver asked Carlisle a question in a different language, and I was surprised when Carlisle answered using the same language. I gazed at him in confusion and he whispered lowly so only I could hear, "With a hundred years of living, I found that I had plenty of time to study anything I wanted, and I thought that maybe one day knowing Portuguese would come in handy."

I smiled. "Maybe you could teach me Portuguese later on," I suggested. The only languages I knew were American, French and a little bit of Spanish from eighth grade.

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, I would love to teach you." The car then drove from the airport and into a very busy city. Carlisle saw me looking out of the window in amazment and confusion at the bright lights in the city and the different stands that were selling food or clothes. "Welcome to Rio."

"Rio de Janeiro?" I asked him. I had heard about this place more than once in a past Geography lesson, but I would never have imagined it to be so busy and beautiful.

He dipped his head. "Yes, we'll be driving through here to get to the airport. We'll be on a smaller plane this time, no first class, I hope that's OK?" I nodded. "Good."

I looked out of the window as the car slowed behind the traffic to see a resteraunt which had live music playing outside it. People were dancing to the music and the humans watching from the tables clapped and cheered. It reminded me of home at the bowling alley, but there was no singing, just beautiful dancing. A woman saw this and took her partners hand, leading him towards them and they joined in with the dancing.

Carlisle leaned forward and tapped the driver on the shoulder. "Desculpe-me? Você pode puxar mais por favor, por um segundo? Nós vamos ser apenas alguns minutos."

The driver nodded, the traffic wasn't going anywhere in a hurry. I wondered what Carlisle was up to, and then thought about the dancing and knew that was linked to it.

"Obrigado," Carlisle said before opening the door to the car. In a few seconds he was opening my door and I climbed out. He took my hand and led me towards the dancing couples. He placed one hand on my hip and the other held onto mine, entwining our fingers together and we started to dance, swaying back and forth and in a square formation. He lifted his arm and I spun around, trying to me as graceful as possible. It reminded me of our first dance as husband and wife and the memory made me smile.

After a few minutes, once the song had ended, we thanked the people who played the music and went back to the car which had moved forward and was waiting for us.

"That was fun," I said, shifting closer to him and he wrapped his arms around me, holding me to him as the car continued to move through the busy city of Rio de Janeiro.

He nodded in agreement. "Yes, it was."

We arrived at the second airport and he had been telling the truth about how small the plane would be compared to the first one we went on, but the ride was only for two hours and I didn't care about the size of the plane or that we were no longer in first class, being with Carlisle and wondering where our honeymoon actually was kept my focus off the plane.

After the plane ride we took another car down to the docks. I wondered what was going on and Carlisle started to lower the bags into a white, flashy speedboat.

"Your not stealing it are you?" I asked him, annoyed that I had had to ask the question.

He wasn't offended, he laughed. "No. I lived here once, when I left Rebecca and William to go off to live by myself for a few years. So I bought a boat then, and when I came down here a few years ago before I met you I sold it and used the money and some saved money to buy this one. It's been waiting here ever since and now I can finally take it for a test run. Come on," He extended his hand towards me. I glanced nervously at the water and he saw. "I won't let you fall, Esme." I nodded, trusting him, and took his hand and climbed into the boat. He fastened the bags down and then moved to the drivers seat. I sat on the seat beside him and soon we were racing over the water.

The waves parted as the boat sliced through them, splashes were flying up but I was looking at the stars in the black sky and Carlisle as he drove the boat even faster over the water. He seemed so comfortable and only had one hand on the steering wheel, his other hand was covering mine. If I had been driving this boat I would be focused on it completely, always worrying.

Then I narrowed my eyes as I saw the shape in the distance of an island. As we approached it I saw the forest and heard birds singing their beautiful songs. Carlisle brought the boat right up into the sand and then got out to drag it even further into the beach as effortlessly as if it was a mere branch. Then he got to my side and picked me up, dropping me softly on the sand. The sand was golden and warm under my toes and as I waited for Carlisle to get the bags, I played with the sand with my toes.

"Hold on," Carlisle said and then he darted towards a house. I could see the lights flicker on and wondered who else lived on this island. Where were we? Was this place even on the map?

He then appeared in front of me a few seconds later. Without warning he picked me up bridal-style and started walking across the sand towards the house. i looked at the shells that were half buried in the sand. As we neared the house I took in all its features. It was truly amazing and beautiful, like the rest of the island.

"Carlisle, where are we?" I asked, looking at my husband. I noticed that a smile grew on his face.

"We are on Isle Esme."


	11. First Night on Isle Esme

I stared at Carlisle in amazement, confusion, happiness and I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Isle Esme?" I repeated in puzzlement. I deffinatley would have paid more attention in Geography if we were studying somewhere with the same name as me. My name was Esme...wow.

"Yes," He nodded, smiling. He looked a little shy now. "When you said yes to marrying me, I decided that I had to take you somewhere special for our honeymoon. At first I thought we should visit Paris or London, but then decided they could be something we visited on the way home. I wanted to take you somewhere you would remember and always love. So I bought this island and named it after you. What do you think?"

"You...you named an island after me? You bought an island for me?" I echoed. I then kissed him passionately. I needed breath at the end of it and was practically gasping for the oxygen I needed. "Thank you Carlisle! Thank you thank you thank you!"

He smiled. "So you like it?" He asked, sounding worried still. Who would not like an island named after them? He didn't have to seem so worried, couldn't he see by just looking at me or hearing my voice that I was excited and happy?

I nodded. "Yes, I love it!"

"This is your island, Esme, I thought that this would be the special place that we went on for our honeymoon. After I bought it I flew out to check it out. I'll have to leave once and a while to go back to the mainland to hunt, because there are no big animals here, but other than that I will be spending every minute trying to make sure you have the best honeymoon you can get."

"Carlisle, your so amazing!" I cupped his face in my hands and gazed down at him lovingly. "I'll never be able to thank you enough. But this is not just my island, it's yours as well. Who cares if it has my name in the title? You bought it, and I'm happy to share. So this is our island."

He grinned. "I love you,"

"I love you to,"

He then opened the door with one hand and carried me inside the house. It wasn't warm, which was good because even though it was night it was still warm outside. He walked across the wooden flooring into the living room first, then the kitchen, the bathrooms, the three bedrooms and a little office room filled with books and pictures. He had decorated the place.

"Rebecca thought she would accompany me and do some cleaning up." He explained. "She loves to decorate houses, and this most have been her twentifth house. What do you think?"

I looked around at all the furniture, the pictures, the books, the rugs on the floor and smiled. "I love it already."

He then carried me into one of the bedrooms, the biggest one with white walls. It was amazing, the bed was huge and I suddenly had an idea. "It's our honeymoon night, Carlisle." I reminded him, looking down at the bed.

He hissed. "Esme..."

"Please," I squirmed in his hold so I was facing him with my legs wrapped around his waist. "You said we could try."

He sighed. "What if I hurt you though?"

"You won't I trust you and I know that even if you hurt me that you didn't mean to cause me harm and that you love me. Carlisle, you said."

"I don't know if I can control myself though Esme, and I would hate myself forever if I hurt you even in the slightest way..."

I clenched my teeth together in frustration. "Carlisle, this can go on forever. I want you to allow us to do this, normal couples do this on their wedding night, we should as well."

He sighed again. "Well...we can try tonight, and if I hurt you even a little then it will be the only time we will do it...until you are transformed into a vampire, of course, then you wouldn't be so easy to hurt."

I smiled in triumph and he lowered me onto the bed.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

I woke up just as the sun was half way to the middle of the sky the next morning, feeling completely happy and pleased. I stretched my arms and legs, trying to wake up the muscles but I didn't leave the bed, I remained lying under the warm blankets with the pillow under my head. Something was falling and at first I thought I was still in a dream and it was snowing, but I closed my eyes and opened them to see that I hadn't been dreaming. White feathers were falling slowly done, a lot were already covering the bed and some were in my head. I glanced over my shoulder when I saw a jagged shape and saw that the wooden headboard had chunks missing in it. Under my head had been the only pillow that had survived, the others had been tone and I saw the material hanging around the room in random places.

"Wow," I whispered, lying back down on the bed and trying to get the feathers out of my head. I didn't care about the state of the room - well OK I did feel bad that we had been in the house for only a few hours and had already ruined a headboard and some pillows. I touched my neck where I remember Carlisle's lips pressing against during our night. I shivered with pleasure and loads of memories came flooding back, all happy ones.

I then wondered where Carlisle was and jolted upright so I was sitting up in the bed. I looked around and got up, throwing on one of his shirts and buttoning it up, it went down to the top of my thighs but it covered everything that needed to be covered. I then lft the room and went in search of my new husband.

He was sat on the couch in the front room with his head in his hands as he growled angrily to himself. I moved to sit beside him and touched his arm. His head lifted and his eyes, which were darker than normal, looked back at me.

"Are you OK?" I asked him. Was he disappointed in me? Did he not like what I looked like? I had been worrying about that all the way through the night, always biting my lower lip. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Wrong? You have done nothing wrong, Esme. You gave me so much pleasure last night, I don't deserve it. Just look at what I have done."

I froze. "Carlisle Cullen, if you are worried about the state of the room and that headboard, I will pay for everything myself if that will make you feel better." I told him.

He shook his head. "No, it's not that. Come with me." He took my hand and led me out of the room and into the bathroom. When we were unside he undid the first few buttons of my shirt and then pulled the material off my shoulders. He pointed at my shoulder that was facing the mirror. "Look."

I stared at the shoulder in bewilderment. Purple bruises were forming on the skin. There were more bruises than skin! I swallowed, trying to wonder what had happened to cause those bruises.

"I hurt you," He whispered. "Our first night of being husband and wife, and I hurt you, I'm so sorry Esme."

I pulled the shirt back over my shoulder to hide it. "I was in too much bliss to even notice. I don't feel hurt, Carlisle, or in pain. I just feel happy - well I did a few minutes ago before you started acting like this."

"Acting like what? Concerned?"

"No, guilty. You blame yourself. Well that was the best night of my whole life and I don't want you to ruin it by worrying. Bruises go away, my shoulder will go back to normal, there are only a few bruises anyway."

"But, Esme, look here." He titled my head to the side so my neck was presented to the mirror. More bruises were forming there. I quickly moved away from him and tried to cover them with my hair, but he had seen them and he wouldn't get over it.

"Carlisle-"

"We will wait until you are a vampire before we repeat last night." He said firmly. "I will not risk hurting you any more."

I sighed. He wasn't going to change his mind. I could last a few more weeks without sex, right? It was just so amazing and I wanted that feeling again, but if Carlisle didn't want to do it again until I am a vampire, then I could manage, couldn't I?

I nodded. "OK, no more sex until I am a vampire. Now, what do you want to do today?"

~0~0~0~0~0~0

I soon found myself walking towards the water in my red bikini, the sand warm again under my toes as I crossed the sand. The water was warm as well and I walked deeper into the waves, skimming my hands over the water. Carlisle appeared at my side wearing just a pair of swimming shorts and I had a hard time keeping my hands off his perfect, smooth chest.

I sank into the water and started to swim, diving under the water and trying to hold my breath as long as I could to look around me and take in everything before I had to resurface for air. I spotted Carlisle under the water and reminded myself that vampires were able to go through their days without breathing once, and breathing was just a habit the Cullen's remembered from their human life and it made them look more normal if they breathed.

My lungs felt like they were going to burst so I kicked the sand and shot up, as soon as my mouth broke the surface of the water I gasped for the air I wanted so badly and needed.

Carlisle continued to swim underneath the water and strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me backwards into his chest. He gave my cheek a kiss and when I turned around hoping to wrap my arms around him and kiss him on the lips he disappeared suddenly under the water.

OK, so that was the way he wanted to do things.


	12. Pregnant?

Keeping me entertained seemed to be Carlisle's goal for this honeymoon. He took me on a tour of the island, through the forest and showed me all the different wild life like the colorful birds that called this island their home. We went swimming often, played chess in the evenings, watched movies, he would cook lovely meals for me whenever I got hungry from all the activities we had done that day, we would just lie on the sand with his skin sparkling in the sunlight, we would go on boat rides around the island and would sometimes go to see the other nearby islands.

Of course not even Carlisle could resist not repeating what had happened on the first night of our honeymoon, it turned out he wanted it as much as I did and somehow I managed to convince him to allow us to do it again, and he said that he was sure he would control himself. The headboard had survived but a few pillows had not, but who cared about pillows?

I woke up in the blue room because the white room was no longer safe to sleep in because of the wreaked headboard with the splinters of wood everywhere. The blue room wasn't as big, but I hardly noticed anymore because nearly as soon as I lay down on the bed I was fast asleep.

I went out into the kitchen and called for Carlisle and got no answer. Then I saw a message that was on the table, the fruit bowl was holding it down, one of the messages corners was underneath it.

_Dear Esme, I went to the mainland to hunt and I will be back before you wake up. If you do wake up before I get back, there is some food in the fridge. I am sure that you are perfectly able to make your own meals I guess I went a little over the top with the cooking and should have allowed you to cook for yourself. I'll see you soon. Love from Carlisle_

I smiled and whispered, "Your late," Before heading for the fridge. There was some jam and butter, so I took them out and grabbed the bread. I made myself toast with jam and leaned against the counter of the kitchen to eat it.

I raised the toast to my mouth but ten a sick feeling washed over me and I dropped it as I raced for the bathroom, skidding past the door and dashing back inside the bathroom, just making it in time. I hated throwing up.

I stayed by the toilet for a while, rubbing my stomach. Had I been given food poisoning? No, that was impossible, Carlisle had always made sure that everything was fine before he gave me the food to eat. It can't be food poisoning, maybe an illness I had picked up?

Before I could continue thinking about the cause of my throwing up because I soon found myself leaning over the toilet again.

Carlisle appeared beside me and patted my back. "Esme, are you OK?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine."

"You are anything but fine, Esme. What made you sick?"

"I wanted something to eat, but something smelt disgusting and then I ran for the toilet." I said, I was just as confused as he was. I took my little bag with all my toiletery things inside it and rummaged through it. My eyes fell down onto trampons that were at the bottom of my bag. I felt sick again at the thought that formed in my mind. "Carlisle, how many days has it been since the wedding?"

"Seventeen, why?" He asked.

"My period, it's late..." I trailed off, standing off and going to the mirror. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and lifted my t-shirt so I could see my stomach. I pressed one hand against it and then moved it away, gasping.

"What is it?" Carlisle got up slowly.

"I know this is going to sound crazy, but..." I stared at my stomach in amazement and a little fear. "I swear something just moved inside of me."

He looked at me with wide eyes and he looked like he was made out of ice.

"Is this possible?" I whispered, feeling my stomach again and feeling that same movement under my skin again. "I didn't know that we could ever..."

He then got out his phone and dialed a number. "William, it's me."

Now I was getting worried. He wouldn't call his father unless it was something very, very bad.

"Yes she's fine. Well I don't know if she will be fine, but at the moment she is...well she said she missed her period, that the smell of food made her sick and she threw up I saw her, and she just said she felt something move inside of her when she touched her stomach."

There was a pause and William answered. I wish I had great hearing so I could hear what he said.

Carlisle then answered. "We'll be on the way home as soon as we can, then we can really see what is going on, but are you sure that you think she is...?"

She is what?

"Goodbye William, we'll see you soon." Then he hung up and turned to me. "Esme, William thinks that you are...um..."

"Pregnant?" I guessed.

Carlisle sighed. "Yes."

"Then why are you so sad? I did say that I would love to have a child with you, and you told me that you would give anything to be able to have a child with me." I said, rubbing my stomach gently. "And now we are having a baby,"

He snarled. "We are not having a baby, we are having a thing!"

"Don't you care call it a thing, its a baby, plain and simple."

"You don't know that, none of us do, we have never heard of a vampire having a child with a human, and maybe that is because the human doesn't live afterwards. Esme that thing could kill you."

I sniffed. "You don't know that though, Carlisle. Only time will tell, but in the meantime can you please stop addressing it as a thing and call it a baby?"

He shook his head. "I can't do that until I know what it is. William will take a look when we get back home. Why don't you go sit on the couch and I will pack our things? I need to call the airport and book the planes home, and get some cars to take us."

I didn't say anything, just moved to the living room and sat down while Carlisle dashed into the bedroom and I heard him start to pack away our things.

My hand went down to my belly again. "Our baby," I whispered. "It's going to be OK. I promise I will always love and protect you." I glanced at the bedroom then back to my stomach. It was weird to think that someone else was inside me, that a little baby was growing. It was a baby.

"Our baby," I whispered again.


	13. Broken rib

"Pregnant?" Olivia sounded shocked. "How?"

"I'm saw you know how a baby is made, Olivia." I said as I waited for Carlisle in the car. We were finally off the last plane and about to go home. "I don't really want to explain."

"Don't. What I meant was how could a vampire possibly make a human pregant. I thought we were frozen...maybe its just impossible for a vampire and a vampire to have babies, because female vampires bodies don't change..."

I waited for her to stop thinking about this so carefully. "Olivia, I called you because I need your help. I know we aren't the closest of friends, but I beg you to listen to me and help me."

"What is it, Esme?"

"Carlisle...he doesn't trust this baby, he things its a think, a monster. He thinks it will kill me because it is half vampire, because I am still human and weak compared to a vampire, even a baby one. He might try to...get rid of it."

Olivia growled. "I see. Don't worry, Esme, he won't be allowed to try. I'll take care of that."

"Thank you, Olivia."

~0~0~0~0~0~0

Rebecca was the first one to greet me as Carlisle and I walked into the door. She asked if I was OK and when Carlisle told me to go see William straight away his mother argued and said that I needed to rest for a while, which I did. She offered me food but I didn't want a repeat of what happened last time.

She talked to me and told me that everything will be fine. Olivia came rushing into the house and came over us. A smile crossed her face as she felt my stomach and the movement that came from it.

Carlisle watched us from the doorway, glaring, his eyes filled with anger as he looked down at the small bump which had appeared on my stomach. He hated the baby. I didn't understand. It was his baby and he should love it as much as I did!

And I did love the baby. I didn't listen to Carlisle when he told me time and time again that it would kill me, because the love I had for my little baby growing in my womb was already strong.

"She is very maternal already." Rebecca told us all, even Carlisle, with a pleased smile on her face. "She loves it,"

I ran my hand over my bump. "I do, I just wish the father would feel the same thing."

Carlisle spat furiously. "As I said, Esme, I will never love that thing if it turns out to be a monster that will kill you in the end."

I glared back at him. "Your my husband, you said you wanted to make me happy. You loving our child would make me happy you know."

He snarled. "Never, not until William has had a look at it."

I sighed and looked back down at my bump. "Well, mommy loves you," I told it. "Daddy just needs some convincing, that's all."

~0~0~0~0~0~0

"What have you found out, William?" Carlisle asked as he walked into his fathers office. William had just finished examining me and was shaking his head.

"You were right, she is pregnant."

"With a vampire or human child?" Carlisle asked.

William sighed. "Half, half human and half vampire."

"Is there any danger?" I questioned. Just as the question left my mouth I felt a tearing feeling and a snapping and gasped.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked and William started to press his fingers against my rib cage.

"There is a broken rib," William explained and confusion washed over me. "She didn't do it."

"That thing did," Carlisle accused. "I knew it, it will kill her, it will grow too strong and snap her bones, all of them, it's starting right now. That is the first of many bones it will break until she dies."

I covered my stomach with my hand. "Carlisle! He doesn't know what he is doing, he doesn't know he is hurting me."

"He?" Carlisle repeated with disgust.

"Well of course I don't know for sure if the baby is a boy or a girl, but I think it is a boy."

William sighed and his voice was soft as he said to me, "Esme, the fetus isn't compatible with your body. It is too strong. Like Carlisle said it will break your bones, it will break you and kill you when you give birth to it."

"Or even before then," Carlisle put in.

William ignored what his son had said. "At this rate you should be giving birth in less than two months, the fetus is growing at a fast rate."

"Why are you calling it a fetus? It's a baby! A little baby!" Olivia shot into the room and crouched beside me.

"Possibly," Carlisle growled. "William, you cannot allow it to carry on growing. It'll kill her!"

I gasped. "You can't be serious, Carlisle! You are not going to kill our baby! You must be joking."

His eyes filled with pain, and then anger. "Esme, it will kill you. Your heart won't be strong enough, you won't be strong enough, it weakens you every day. When you give birth to it, it's possible neither of you won't survive."

I paused for a second and then said, "Then I want you to do everything in your power to save him. He is your son."

"And you are my wife. And I love you more than I will ever love that monster!"

"For the last time Carlisle, its a baby. Not a monster, not a thing, not a fetus. A baby!"

"You don't know for sure, Esme!" He shot back.

I met his gaze, anger pulsing through me. "You. Will. Not. Kill. My. Baby."

William cleared his throat. "Olivia, we should leave these two to think." He suggested. Olivia squeezed my hand, gazed fondly at the bump, and then left the room after her father, shooting a glare over her shoulder at her brother as she passed him.

As soon as the door shut I began to speak again. "Carlisle, I love you more than anything, but if you kill our baby, I...I will never forgive you. You can't possibly want to put me through so much pain? Because killing my baby, taking him away from me, would be the most horrible thing anyone could ever do to me. It's our baby, Carlisle, why don't you love it?"

"I can't. Not when it will destroy you. Esme, I can't live without you."

I sighed. "Carlisle, even if I die and the baby lives, you must promise me that you will look after him and care for him. He is a part of me Carlisle, he is now even though he isn't even born yet. Loosing him would be like loosing a piece of my heart. I want you to promise me that you will be a good father to him and love him, even if I am not around to help you care for him."

Carlisle snarled. "Never! I could never love something that murdered you!"

"Promise me!" I shouted.

"No!"

A tear ran down my cheek. "Please! Just promise me!"

He made for the door.

"Carlisle!" I screamed. "Don't leave me!"

"I need to clear my head, Esme. I will be back. But let me make you a promise before I leave. I promise that I will save you from death. I will not leave you." He said before leaving the room.

Olivia came in and wrapped her arms around me as I started to cry. "Esme, shush, it's all going to be fine."

"He doesn't love it, Olivia. He doesn't and never will. But it isn't a monster!"

"I know, I know, so does Rebecca and Jack. We will stand with you and help you, and your baby, that's a promise."

I leaned my head against her, shaking with sobs. "He didn't promise me that he would care for it, because in his eyes it is a monster. He hates it already..."

She shushed me. "It's all going to be fine, Esme. You need to rest, you've had a very long and busy and exhausting day. You can sleep on the bed in my room."

Olivia took me upstairs and I lay down on the bed, not bothering to change and closed my eyes.

The only thing that was going through my head was the look in Carlisle's eyes as he glared at our baby, the hatred, the anger, the rage.


	14. The bump

**I thought we should probably get to here Carlisle's opinion on the matter, so this chapter will be from his POV, but the rest while be in Esme's.**

Carlisle's POV

My fist created a whole in the tree trunk as easily as if I had punched paper. I had channeled my anger into my punch and it had helped, a little. I felt so tempted just to push the tree over, to push all of the trees over, because that would keep my mind of Esme and that...that thing.

"Carlisle." A soft voice came from behind me and I turned to see that Rebecca was stood there with Michael by his side. My brother must have felt my angry mood, so he changed it and I felt instantly calm. That was frustrating. "Stop this now."

"But I can't! I'm just so angry!" I shouted, my anger soon returning. Michael had decided that there was no point in trying to stop me feeling my own emotions, so he had given up.

"Put yourself in her shoes, imagine how hard this is for her." Rebecca told me. I should have known she would be on the side of Esme and the...thing she called a baby. "Carlisle, Esme says that she doesn't want children, that she will be fine, but trust me won't. I would give anything to be able to have children, so would Olivia and even Sophia. Esme knows she is lucky to be blessed with the chance of having a child, but it is hard for her when you are so mad at her."

"I'm not mad at her, but what I caused. If I had stopped myself and waited, she wouldn't be pregnant with that monster."

"So you are just going to leave her to face this alone?" Michael asked me.

I swallowed. "You know that I would never let Esme face something so dangerous without me. I would never put her through that."

Michael titled his head to one side. "Yet you are willing to put her through the death of her baby? To let her live through eternity always wondering what it would be like to hold him in her arms, to give him a name and love him, to watch him grow up?"

I growled. Michael was clearly moving to that side now. "What is with all of you? Can't you see the danger she is in?"

"We do not know if she will die or not, Sophia doesn't even know." Rebecca said.

"But there is a possibility!" I shot back. I had never lost my temper with Rebecca, but right now I was so angry that I didn't care. She understood that it was the anger talking.

Rebecca sighed. "Carlisle, you won't ever be able to understand the attactment a mother has for her child, whether it is alive or in her womb still. Esme has this connection with her baby even though it isn't born yet, and she wants you to have the same connection with it, because she knows she won't be able to go through it without you."

"But..." I trailed off.

"And what kind of husband would leave their wife to face the toughest decision of her life alone? You are a loving, caring husband, but you won't be if you destroy this baby."

"So you are fine if the baby lives and Esme dies?"

"I didn't say that. But maybe, when she is giving birth and the baby is out, you could change her. Our venom heals our body, she would become healthy again and can be a vampire like you."

"And what about the...child?" I managed to call it that.

"We all know that changing a child into a full vampire is horrible, painful and against the vampire law, but when it comes to the right age then it too can become a vampire and live through eternity with you two. You could get the family you have always wanted, Carlisle."

I just couldn't see that working out.

"Esme is at our home, she will be staying with us from now on, her stuff is already here, Olivia and Jack went to get it for her. She's taken a shower. She need to speak to her, just don't over-react when you see the...changes to her."

Another growl sounded from my chest. "What has that thing done to her now?" It wasn't a child anymore, now that I was reminded of what it had done to my beautiful wife.

"It's isn't his fault,"

"His?!"

"Yes, his. Esme is sure that she is having a son, your son."

I swallowed. A son...I stopped myself from thinking about all the things I could teach him. He wouldn't be normal,a dn if Esme died I wouldn't love him one little bit. "It's going to kill her, Rebecca. I can't live without her."

"So you would just leave your son, your own son, to face a life without his mother or father? Carlisle, I cannot predict the future, only Sophia can and still the future can change, but I know that you couldn't do that to Esme. You know she loves the baby. She would want you to care for him and love him. Why can't you do that? Why would that be so horrible and impossible to do?"

"It's killing her, Rebecca!"

Michael rolled his eyes. "We could debate about this forever, Carlisle, or you could go back home and comfort your wife. She's a wreak. She believes that you hate her and will leave her before things get worse."

I froze. "How could she possibly think that?"

Michael shrugged. "It's happened before though, she's scared it will happen again."

"I would never leave her." I said, meaning it completely. I was nothing without Esme.

"Then go home and tell her that, tell her that you will be there for her."

"I cannot promise to love the...the baby though, I will not be able to do that."

Michael sighed. "Right now, you need to worry about your wife, and then you two can sort the rest out. The others will go hunting when you get back to give you to some space alone to talk about it in private."

I nodded. "Alright, thank you, you two." I said and they dipped their head. Rebecca gave me a hug before I left back for the house.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Carlisle?" Esme's voice came from the living room and I flew up the stairs to find her sat on the couch with a grey blanket wrapped around her legs. She was wearing a plain dark blue top and her bump had gotten even bigger. I barely noticed it. I was looking at her body and how different it was. The bones were sticking out of her cheeks and shoulders, her fingers looked bony and her lips were dry and cracked. Her brown eyes glowed though when she saw me, but that didn't mean anything to me right now. How many more bones had been broken? She had wires attached to her hands and I knew William was trying everything he could to get her strength back and get more flesh on her bones, but she wasn't eating because she would just throw up again.

I stayed standing up but took a few steps towards her. The sight of her made me feel so heart-broken because I knew I couldn't do anything to make her feel better. Well I could, but she wouldn't allow me to. "How are you feeling?"

"Alright," She said, but her voice cracked and she let out a bout of coughs, her whole frame shook.

"Esme, can't you see what it is doing to you?" I had said I would comfort her, but seeing her so weak and sick, it made me so angry. "It's making you weaker so it will break you easier. How many bones have broken already?"

"Just another rib, William says it will get worse nearer the time the baby is meant to be born, but Carlisle I am fine. I can feel him kicking now, it's amazing." She removed the blanket and touched her bump. "Come and feel it."

I didn't know why, but I found myself walking forwards and touching her belly. She didn't wince under my cold touch. I guess it was just because I wanted to try to comfort her, and if feeling the baby kick would make her happy then I would do it.

Then I felt something prod against my hand.

"He wants to say hello to his daddy," Esme said gently, gazing down fondly at the bump. "Say hi to your daddy, little one."

The prodding feeling against my palm hit again and I found myself smiling. What was happening to me?"

"Carlisle, I know that you might not like him, but he loves you, your his daddy and he loves you so much already. He just wants to make you happy." Esme whispered.

I sat down next to her, keeping my hand on her bump. "Esme, I'm sorry. I've left you alone in this. You need me to stand beside you and hold your hand through all of this. I haven't been a good husband to you and I am sorry. Please can you forgive me?"

"There is nothing to forgive, Carlisle." She said and I kissed her gently. "Does this mean you will call our baby a 'baby' and not a 'thing' from now on?"

I sighed. "I just want to make you happy, and we have a plan now, Rebecca suggested it. I will turn you into a vampire when the baby is born, I will get him out first and then turn you. Then when he is old enough I will turn him as well, and we can be a family together forever."

She smiled. "I like that plan."

I leaned down to kiss the bump. "Our baby..."

"Yes, our baby." She nodded. "Thank you Carlisle, I can rest a lot easier now that you are happy about all of this."

"I'm sorry I put you through all of that."

"It's fine, you are already forgiven." She whispered.

I looked down at the bump and patted it softly. "Hey there, little guy, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I just want to ask you for a favor. Your mother is not as strong as you, please leave her bones alone. I will get you out, you don't need to force your way out. And when you are born I promise I will love you and protect you, we both will. Your mom and I will always be here for you."

And as I said those words, I found myself growing a connection to my unborn baby. I guess I had never given him a chance in the first place. And now I found myself feeling love and affection towards him.

"We both love you," Esme finished and the baby gave another small kick. It was amazing how something so small could mean so much to Esme and I.


	15. Blood

**By the way, it is now back to Esme's POV ;)**

I spent most of my time sat on the couch talking to one of the Cullen's or all of them at once, or just a few of them. Carlisle was always beside me with his arm wrapped around my shoulders and everyone knew that he had excepted that our baby was something special but Olivia was still protective of our child, but I didn't blame her for wanting to keep it safe.

William kept a close eye on me and in less than two weeks I would be having this baby. I wondered how giving birth to a half vampire child would go. Would I have the strength for it?

I didn't even have the strength to lift my arm anymore, and Carlisle and the others sensed it.

"We need to find a way to get some food into her system." Rebecca said softly from where she was stood by the glass wall with William. She looked at me with eyes filled with sympathy.

"How though? The baby doesn't take it." Jack commented.

I touched my belly, thinking carefully. He was half human, shouldn't he be using the food I ate for himself? I thought that when you were pregnant you had to eat double the amount, because you were feeding yourself and your baby?

But my baby was half vampire as well, and there was only one thing that vampires ate, well drank, that they could have without being disgusted by it.

"He's thirsty," I said, meeting Carlisle's gaze.

He got the message. "He needs blood, but if he's graving he won't want animal blood."

"I have some O negative in the fridge laid aside for her." William nodded.

Carlisle grip tightened around my shoulder. "Only if you are comfortable with it," He told me.

"I'll try anything." I told them. "He needs to feed."

"The blood will give you both strength." Olivia agreed and she and William went to get the blood ready. They came back, Olivia was carrying a cup like the one who would buy at the cinema, with a straw sticking out of it. "Don't think about it, Esme." She told me.

I nodded and took the drink, placing the straw between my lips and, glancing around nervously, I sucked the red liquid up the straw and into my mouth. It tasted so different, but I was surprised that I wasn't disgusted or feeling sick because of it. I drank half of it and then gasped for breath.

"How is it?" Carlisle asked.

"It tastes...good." I decided. "I mean it."

Carlisle touched my cheek. "Your skin is already getting some color back to it. Drink some more, your strength is returning."

"Does that mean the baby is better?" I asked nervously.

He nodded. "Yes, the blood was a good idea. You are both getting better now."

I was reassured and finished the blood. I didn't care that it was human blood I was drinking, because it was making my baby better.

"Well done," Carlisle kissed my temple softly. "Your so brave, Esme."

"I just want him to be fine." I said, rubbing my bump which had gotten so big over the past couple of days so it looked like I had a balloon under my top.

Carlisle nuzzled my cheek lovingly. "I know you do,"

"You shouldn't have too much blood at once, Esme, but it is clearly making a good difference to your strength, and you'll need all the strength you can get before the baby is born." William told me. "Maybe a bottle or two every day should do, maybe a little bit more closer to the time."

I nodded. Although I was fine with the scent and the taste, I would not feel comfortable with drinking it twenty-four seven.

The others soon left, Olivia was the last to go and it was just Carlisle and I in the living room again. The phone rang and he picked it up. "Hello?" He asked. "She...she's right here Jake."

Jake?

I took the phone from him, concerned of why Jacob was ringing. Then I understood. "Hey, Jake."

"Oh, hey Es, I was just calling to...um, see how you were."

"Stop with the lying now Jacob, I know you were ringing to check I was still alive. Well I am and I am perfectly-" I broke off as coughs took over my body and I dropped the phone.

Carlisle picked it up in a second and gave it back to me.

"You don't sound perfectly cough cough cough." Of course Jacob with his werewolf hearing would have been able to hear everything. "I'm coming over Esme, right now." And then he hung up.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked as I gave him back the phone.

"Jacob, he's coming over now. Carlisle, when he see's my stomach, he'll freak out!"

Carlisle sighed. "He'll find out sooner or later, Esme. All we can do is hope that he stays calm about it and doesn't cause trouble." I knew that Carlisle was not happy about Jacob coming over any more than I was.

What would Jacob say when he found out I was pregnant with a half human half vampire child?

~0~0~0~0~0~0

I was so nervous waiting for the sound of Jacob's car or motorbike to come up the road to the Cullen's house, and when it did sound ten minutes after the phone call I grew even more worried. He must have gone over the speed limit so much to get here in such a short time from La Push. As Carlisle went to answer the door, the rest of the Cullen's joined me in the living room, Olivia hovering close behind me, William stood at the doorway, Jack and Michael were stood by the couch on my right ready in case trouble started, and Rebecca was sat on the chair with Sophia stood by her side.

"Where is she?" Jacob demanded as soon as he walked into he room.

"Upstairs in the living room." Carlisle said.

The sound of footsteps made me jump and I wrapped the blanket tighter around me. "Don't worry Esme, we won't let him lay a finger on you, or a claw." Michael reassured me, sensing my unease.

Jacob walked into the room and stopped when he saw me. I guess the blood hadn't made me look like my old self completely just yet. "Wow, you look...um great, Esme."

I smiled at him. "Hey Jake."

"So, what's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Olivia?" I asked and she moved to stand beside me, helping me up.

As soon as Jacob's eyes fell onto the bump, he let out a low growl and his eyes turned dark.


	16. I know how this ends

Jacob's furiously gaze moved to Carlisle. "You! You did this!" He stepped towards Carlisle but Jack caught his shoulder and pushed him back until he stood still.

"We didn't know it was even possible." William's voice was as calm as ever.

Jacob's head swung around to face the doctor. "What is it?" He demanded.

"I'm not sure," William admitted. "Ultrasounds and needles won't penetrate the embryonic sack."

Sophia stepped forward, looking worriedly over her shoulder at Michael, who gave a small dip of his head in encouragement. "I can't see it either...and I can't see Esme's future anymore."

Carlisle straightened at this and Jacob's eyes turned even darker. I didn't look at Carlisle, but I knew he was now looking back at the bump.

"We've been researching legends but there isn't much to go on." William continued. "What we do know is that it is strong and fast growing."

"Why haven't you done anything?" Jacob blurted out. "Take it out of her!"

I looked up at Jacob in shock and my hand went down to my belly like it always did when someone suggested taking my baby away from me.

Olivia hissed. "This is none of your business, dog!"

"Olivia!" Rebecca barked, her voice had an authoritative tone to it that I had never heard in it before. "All this fighting isn't good for Esme."

"The fetus isn't good for Esme!" Sophia's tone was getting higher.

OK, so there were still some people in the family that refused to call it a baby yet, I had known that already, but I was surprised that Sophia was one of them.

Olivia turned on her sister. "Say the word, Sophia. Baby. It's just a little baby."

Michael moved to stand beside his wife, placing a hand on Sophia's shoulder. "We don't know that for sure."

Jacob looked at each vampire one at a time, then at my bump, then at me. He looked like he was deciding what to do and I pulled my blanket over the bump to hide it from his view.

Then Jacob turned back to William. "William, you've got to do something."

That made me scared. "No," I protested. "It's not his decision, it's not any of yours."

Carlisle started to walk to the door. "Jacob, I need to talk to you." He told him as he passed the werewolf. Jacob growled but followed him outside.

William nodded to Rebecca and the two of them left with Jack, probably going to do some more research through the books and on the computers. Michael and Sophia left the house to go hunting and Olivia sat down beside me.

"What are they saying?" I asked her.

"They are outside," Olivia said. "He's asking Jacob for a favor."

My hand went down to my bump again and I asked nervously, "What favor?"

Olivia swallowed. "He asked the mutt to talk to you and try to change your mind."

"I thought he was OK with the baby!"

"He didn't want to hurt you, so I guess he was lying. But maybe what Sophia said about not being able to see your future anymore changed his mind." OLivia shrugged. "Jacob's hesitant and he asked why. Carlisle said 'you have a connection with her that I will never understand' and now it's silent, because Jacob is thinking about this carefully. He just asked what would happen if he wasn't able to talk you out of it, if you died. Carlisle's exact words are 'if you dies, you'll get what you always wanted, to kill me.'"

My eyes widened.

"He won't live without you, Esme." Olivia told me.

"I know."

"What are you going to say to Jacob?"

I sighed. "I'm not letting anyone kill my baby. He's part of me Olivia. I love him. I just can't believe Carlisle..."

It surprised me when Olivia stood up for her brother. "Well, Carlisle loves you and would do anything to keep you safe."

I hung my head. "I know."

"You don't have much time to think about this, because Jacob is coming up the stairs right now."

"Is Carlisle with him?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, he wants to give you two some privacy."

Jacob appeared at the door. "If we are allowed some privacy, shouldn't you be gone?" He snapped at Olivia.

"Olivia, it's OK." I told her, knowing she was only staying to make sure everything would be fine. She left the room slowly, whispering something that sounded like 'dog' in Jacob's ear before pushing past him to leave.

Jacob moved to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"So Carlisle sent you up here to talk to me?" I asked him, trying to make my voice light.

Jacob nodded. "Sort of. Although I don't see why he thinks you'll listen to me, when you never have before." He chuckled. At least he wasn't in an angry mood...yet anyway.

He looked down at the floor and I looked down at my belly again as a moment of silence passed between us.

Jacob was the one to break the silence. "Since when were you and Barbie BFF'S?" Barbie was his nickname for Olivia. Although she didn't have blonde hair, he called her that because of her features, smooth skin and sometimes he would call her other things as well, but Barbie was his favorite. I heard Olivia growl a warning from the other room.

"Olivia understands what I want." I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

He breathed in and out slowly. "What are you thinking, Esme? Seriously."

"Honestly, I'm thinking about my baby. I know this seems like a scary thing but...it's not. It's like this miracle or something, I've always wanted to have a child with Carlisle, and now I am able to do that. I can feel him, I love him."

Jacob laughed slightly at that. "So it's a boy? I'm sorry I didn't know, I would have brought some blue balloons with me."

I smiled. "It's just a guess, but when I picture the baby I see a boy." I saw a boy with the same color hair as Carlisle, rosy cheeks and a wide smile, his eyes shining. His eyes...they were unsure, the color of them. I didn't know if he would be born with red eyes like all new vampires, or have his fathers golden eyes, or my brown ones. "We'll see."

That made him freeze and he looked up at me, leaning forward and shaking his head. "You won't."

"Jacob, I can do this," I told him. "I'm strong enough," The blood was helping me a lot.

He didn't buy it for a second. "Come on! You can spout that crap to your bloodsucker family, but you don't foul me for a second. You might not be able to, but I can see what that thing is doing to you Esme. It's a killer."

"It's not!" I defended my baby. "Your wrong."

"And when you die, what was the point of me loving you, you loving him, how is that right for anyone? Tell me. Because I saw don't see it." I didn't say anything and he crouched down in front of the couch, taking my hands in his warm ones. "Listen to me Esme. Please. Don't do this. Live OK." I shook my head. "Please." He begged.

"Jake, everything's going to be OK." I told him.

He sprang to his feet. "No, it isn't! Don't you understand? That thing going inside you, no one knows what it is and what it is capable of. The pact probably know about it. They won't risk it. They'll kill it, Esme. No, they will kill you, because they won't even allow that thing to be born."

I swallowed. "Well..."

"And after that, your vampire will loose you, he'll probably try to end his own life. Do you want that? For him to die or live through eternity grieving, mourning for you every day? And what about me? I'll miss you and yet I'll be forced to be part of the pack that kills you. I couldn't live with myself for doing that, but I am a pack wolf, I have to do whats right for the tribe and the humans. The thing must die."

"No!" I said through clenched teeth.

"Or maybe I will leave. I can't look at you and know that soon you will die." He said, getting up slowly and turning to leave.

"Jacob, don't go." I begged in a voice that was a little louder than a whisper. I needed him to stay here, even if he was telling me my death was soon. "Please, stay here."

He looked over his shoulder at me, his eyes filled with pain. "I know how this ends, and I'm not sticking around to watch." And with that he turned and left.


	17. Painful pregnancy

"What are we going to do?" Rebecca asked in a worried voice. The Cullen's were discussing the threat of the werewolf pack while they thought I was asleep. I tried to be peaceful, so Michael didn't notice I wasn't actually asleep.

"We can't let the wolves anywhere near Esme. They'll kill her." Carlisle growled. I had warned him of what Jacob had told me before I had 'gone to rest' in the living room.

"We won't." William promised. "Sophia, can you see anything?"

"No, the wolves future are black to me, and so is Esme's. I can't see what they are planning," She told everyone.

"Carlisle, can you hear their thoughts? I thought you could hear peoples minds from twenty miles away?" Olivia asked. That surprised me, but I tried not to show it on my face by raising my eyebrows, or they would know I wasn't asleep.

"No, with the werewolves I have to be close to them to hear their thoughts."

"Maybe we should get close enough for you to hear their thoughts then." Sophia suggested.

"You mean spy on them?" Jack sounded like he loved that idea.

"Well, not spy, but just get close enough so we can find out what they are planning. They might be trying to attack at an unknown time, take us by surprise you know, so we have to make sure we know when that time is, so we are prepared."

"I like the sound of that," I could just picture the grin on Jack's face.

"Jack, Michael and I will go." Carlisle decided and I heard him getting up from where he sat on the end of the couch by my feet. "The rest of you will stay here and protect Esme. The wolves might try to do something sneaky while we are away, so be ready."

"We'll protect her, Carlisle, don't worry." Rebecca told him. "She and the baby will both me safe."

The sound of footsteps told me that Carlisle and his brothers were leaving the house. I stayed pretending to be asleep for a few more minutes until actual sleep washed over me and I was having a dream. I was holding a little boy with curly blonde hair in my arms. He was smiling up at me and making the cutest of sounds.

I stopped myself by opening my eyes before the dream could continue. Why should I dream like that when there was a good chance that I would never get to meet my baby?

When I closed my eyes again, I was in a dark forest with the wolves circling me. The Cullen's were getting held back by a few of the wolves, and a giant russet monster was stalking towards me, flanked by a white she-wolf. Saliva dripped from their jaws and a hungry look in their eyes. Then they sprang.

My eyes flashed open and I sat up straight, sweat on my forehead and I wiped it away with the back of my hand and looked around.

"Esme, are you OK?" Olivia asked from where she stood at the glass wall. She had been keeping watch.

"Yes, it was just a bad dream." I said. "I think I need a bath."

She nodded. "Alright, I'll run the bath for you, you should get your towel from my room."

We left the room but as we got to the bottom of the staircase I felt a sharp snap to my back as my spine broke into two. My legs bent forwards quickly, the bones breaking. My whole body jolted to the side as one by one the ribs on my left snapped. I opened my mouth to scream but only a fountain of blood came out.

My weak legs wobbled, buckled, and I started to fall to the floor. Olivia caught my head just in time before it hit the hard surface of the floor. "William!" She screamed and the doctor appeared out of nowhere.

William picked me up and carried me upstairs into his office, which had been changed into the delivery room, in a number of seconds and placed me down on the hospital bed he had somehow managed to sneak out of the hospital he worked at.

"The placenta must have detached!" Sophia dashed into the room and stood beside William.

"Olivia, pass me the morphine." William ordered calmly and Olivia passed him something. My eyes closed before I could see anything, but they flashed back open when a needle stabbed my skin and a cool liquid entered my body. my vision kept going blurry every now and then as the pain continued.

The placenta must have detached. I knew what that meant. My baby was choking. "Get him out! Get him out now!" I screamed.

"Sophia, ring Carlisle." William demanded and Sophia left the room. She came back in less than fifteen seconds.

"He'll be here as soon as he can. They never reached the border, but their running back now as fast as they can." She told us. "They'll be here in less than a minute."

Olivia then picked up a knife and touched my belly with it. I shuddered at the coldness of the blade and what is was going to do.

William then covered Olivia's hand with his and moved the knife away from my belly. "Olivia, let the morphine spread."

She growled. "There's no time he's dying!"

"Get him out now!" I shouted.

"Look at me, Esme." Sophia told me and I focused on her.

Olivia then put the knife back against my skin and pressed down, cutting my belly with the sharp blade. I let out a scream. She then lifted the knife, her eye darkening and her nostrils flaring as she looked at the red blood dripping from the silver blade.

"Olivia don't!" Carlisle's voice rang through the house and then he smashed into her side, bowling her over and pinning her to the ground. "Sophia get her out of here!" Sophia managed to get her sister out of the office and Carlisle moved to stand beside me, taking my hand.

William took over with the cutting and another scream escaped through my lips.

"Look at me Esme, focus on me, listen to my voice and look into my eyes." Carlisle told me and my vision got even blurrier, then returned back to normal. "Don't close your eyes, love, just look at me."

I did as he said, staring up into his eyes, but the pain made my eyes close. I remembered what he said and forced them open again.

Carlisle's eyes were filled with pain as he saw this. "Save her!" He ordered William. "You've got to change her!"

"I can't, not when he is still in there." William argued. "We've got to get him out first."

"He's suffocating!" I screamed.

Carlisle looked back at me. "Keep your heart beating," He told me before moving to my belly, William stepped out of the way and Carlisle ducked his head down, his sharp teeth piecing my skin. He spat out the blood and bit again, tearing at me, trying to get the baby out.

Then everything went black, then red, then gold, then black again. I felt dizzy and sick. When I finally managed to open my eyes, I saw that Carlisle was lifting something from my stomach in his arms. It was a wiggling baby, covered in blood, and the little cry it gave sounded so beautiful.

As Carlisle looked down at the baby, he smiled, and that same smile formed on my face.

"Looks like you got it wrong, Esme." He told me softly. "It's a girl."

A girl. Not the blonde-haired boy I had pictured in my head? But that didn't matter anymore. I gazed down at my daughter, feeling so many strong emotions like love and affection towards her, and it was enough to keep my mind off the pain.

Carlisle wrapped her in a blanket but he didn't hand her to me. Olivia walked in and touched his arm. "Carlisle, I'll take her, you see to Esme. I'll be fine, I promise." She said and Carlisle passed the baby to her. I watched as she left.

I wanted to hold my baby in my arms and whisper to her that everything would be OK. I wanted to see her and know that all the pain I had gone through was worth it. I would have to wait to do that.

And then everything shut down. My whole body went still and even though my eyes were open, all I could see was blackness.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked.


	18. Vampire

The pain was white hot and it spread like wildfire, soon it had taken over my whole body. I wanted it to stop, I wanted the burning fire feeling to go away. I felt like I was being burnt alive. Memories washed over me.

_My mom and dad were stood in front of a large mirror with me in my mom's arms, they were both smiling and I was giggling...my sister Grace was then holding me in her arms and feeding me some milk from a bottle...then I was looking into a cot to see my new baby brother fast asleep...meeting Jacob for the first time when his parents had come round my house for Thanksgiving...then I was at my first day of school where I met Rosalie, Bella, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Edward for the first time...then I was singing at the pizza bowl for the first time and meeting Lindsay...then I was back at the prom speaking to Carlisle for the first time...our one and off friendship playing in my head...when he had saved me from the bear...our first and second kiss and how different they were...when he had given me the silver heart shaped locket for my birthday...meeting the wolves for the first time and finding out Jacob, my best friend, was one of them...meeting the vampire friends of the Cullen's...the fight between the wolves and the vampires...when Carlisle had left me for a few months and how hollow my heart felt, how I had cried every day and locked myself in my room...when those three vampires had kidnapped me from the safety of the pack and taken me to the ballet studio and were about to kill me when Carlisle saved me again with the help of Jacob and a few other wolves...when Carlisle had asked me to marry him...our wedding...our honeymoon on Isle Esme...our first night as husband and wife and what had happened...when I found out I was pregnant...the argument Carlisle and I had had...when he had felt our baby kicking and changed his mind...Jacob's reaction to my pregnancy...the talk we had had...the threat from the wolves...my painful pregnancy...and finally seeing my daughter for the first time before the blackness had washed over me._

All those memories were playing over and over again in my head and I found that I was looking through the story of my whole life, since the moment I was born to the moment the blackness had taken over me.

My back arched and I let out a scream. The fire was burning hotter and hotter with every second and I wondered if I would be able to put up with it anymore. I couldn't hear Carlisle or William anymore.

After a long period of time passed, the pain started to weaken at my fingertips and the tips of my toes. Just that little area of my body finally cool made me feel much better, and as the pain started to lessen throughout my whole body, I told myself over and over again that everything would be fine. I could imagine the venom finally destroying all the blood cells I had. Was I a vampire yet? Or just about to become one?

"When will she wake up?" Carlisle's voice rang in my ears and the pain and worry in his tone was so easy to hear. "She's been like this for two days now, William, and I'm starting to get worried. Was I too late?"

"No, Carlisle, you saved her just in time." William comforted his son. So Carlisle had bitten me as soon as I had been engulfed by the blackness. No wonder I didn't remember feeling his teeth against the skin of my neck. "And I don't know when she will wake up, but we should get this blood off her and get Olivia to get her something else to wear."

I felt soft sponges against my skin, the soapy water cleaning my skin of the blood that had dried.

"Esme, if you can hear me, please show me that you are alright." Carlisle whispered into my ear. "I love you, I need to make sure that you are OK." He begged. "Please, let me know you are fine, love."

But I couldn't answer him, as much as I wanted to I couldn't.

~0~0~0~0~0~0

As soon as my eyes opened I noticed one of the changes to me. My eyes picked up everything they were so sharp that I could see each dust particle in the air, I could see the pattern in the walls of the office, I could see the leather of the books at the other side of the room so clearly as if they were right in front of me. I could see the bulb of the light on the ceiling and the little rainbow that was inside it, there was an eighth color I had no name for. I noticed that sunlight was entering the room and lifted my hand up to the golden rays. My skin sparkled like a thousand diamonds and I smiled. I was a vampire.

I noticed that my skin was clean, that all the blood had gone and my hair had been combed, I was now wearing a pair of jeans and a top that must belong to Olivia.

But I was soon distracted by a itching feeling in my throat and my hand moved up to my neck. It was unbearable, like the fear that had swept through my body it was hurting and clawing at me.

"Esme?" Carlisle appeared at the doorway and rushed over to me, taking my face in his hands, cupping my cheeks. Of course when I was human I had known he was beautiful, but now with my new vampire eye sight, I could see more of his features and felt ready to blush like I would have done if I was still human. "Oh my god!" He whispered before meeting my lips with his.

His family appeared behind him and he ended the kiss, stepping back to look at me.

"Welcome to the family," Rebecca told me, smiling warmly.

"Are you OK?" William asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine...but my throat..."

"Your thirsty," He explained, moving forward again and taking my hands. "It's normal for a newborn to become thirsty so quickly when they scent humans."

"Humans?" I looked around but there were only vampires around. But as I thought about this I heard that sound, the beating of a heart. I looked at Carlisle and asked him,"Our daughter?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, she's half human, she has blood and a heart-beat, and even sleeps and is able to eat human food, although she prefers blood. But you'll have plenty of time to see her later, we should get you something to drink."

"You should take her hunting, Carlisle." Sophia suggested. "Your daughter will be fine, Olivia is with her and so is Jack."

Carlisle dipped his head in agreement and looked down at me. "Would you like to go for your first hunt, love?"

I was a little hesitate. "Will I have to kill an animal?"

"Well, I can do that for you if you want, but soon you will have to, if you want to become like us." Carlisle told me.

I nodded. "I'll do it,"

~0~0~0~0~0~0

Running at vampire speed was amazing. The trees and undergrowth blurred past me and I could hear Carlisle racing behind me. Because I was a new-born I as the fastest, and strongest, out of the Cullen's and I had decided to test that out by having a race with Carlisle because he had been the fastest in his family before I was turned into a vampire.

Well he wasn't fastest anymore.

He showed me how to hunt, how to kill the animal quickly and how to approach it without making a soon. Although I didn't like it, I had killed a deer without seconds and was now crouching in front of us.

"It'll be OK, Esme." Carlisle told me. "The blood will make your thirst easier to bear."

I nodded and ducked my head down, sinking my teeth into the animals neck and sucking the blood like I had done with the human blood in the cup. The smooth blood trickled down my throat and as I drank it down my thirst began to die down.

But drinking blood was the last thing on my mind right now, and as Carlisle and I walked through the forest in search of more deer, I asked about our daughter.

"She's amazing," Carlisle told me and I couldn't stop feeling jealous that I was the only one who hadn't met when she was my daughter. "Like I told you before, she sleeps, but she doesn't have a bed, so Rebecca and Olivia take it in turns to hold her while she sleeps. I've held her as well, she's warm because of her blood, and she has your eyes and hair color. She has a special power as well."

"What is it?"

"Well, when she touches you with her palm, you see what she wants you to see, her dreams, her memories, what she is thinking. Of course she is able to speak, but she prefers this way of communication."

"She can speak?"

"A few words, yes. Like 'Momma' or 'Daddy' but when she uses her power it is easier for her. She grows at a fast rate, William is watching her and measuring her, he's fascinated. Rebecca cooks her meals, but she prefers to have blood instead."

What made me smile was that my baby was able to say 'Momma' when she had never met me.

"Does she know who I am?" I asked him.

He nodded, which surprised me. "She remembers you from her memories, and she misses you. She wants to see you. But you can't meet her yet, until your thirst is controlled."

I sighed. "Because she is half human..."

"We all know you would never dream of hunting her, but even Rebecca has fallen for the scent of human blood before. We don't want to risk it."

I understood that. I wanted my daughter to be safe as well. "When can I meet her though?"

"Hopefully when we have finished this hunt,"

"And what about the wolves?" Now my daughter was in daughter. I wished that the wolves would kill me and leave her, but she was the reason they were coming. They would kill her. "We can't let them hurt her, Carlisle."

"I know Esme, we're watching out for them. When we went to hear what they were planning we never made it to their camp when I got the call saying it was time for you to give birth. We came straight back. We might go out again tomorrow, but we don't know if they are going to attack yet or not, if they fight tonight or some other time."

I sighed. "I understand."

"Why don't we finish hunting and go and see our daughter?" He asked, trying to cheer me up.

It worked. I smiled at him. "OK."


	19. Renesmee

I found myself getting nervous as I waited in the living room with Michael. He sensed this and turned my emotions into a relaxed feeling and I thanked him silently for that. I was waiting for Carlisle to come in with our daughter, and Michael had been told to stay with me to calm me down. I was so glad he was here, because I would be panicking like crazy if he wasn't.

"Are you ready, Esme?" Carlisled asked and I heard the sound of a beating heart and the scent came to my nostrils. I ignored the thirst, reminding myself it was my daughter who was making me thirsty. I wouldn't kill her just to drink blood!

"Yes."

Carlisle walked in with a little bundle wrapped in a blanket in his arms. He walked over to me silently, dipping his head to Michael who left quickly. I stood up and met Carlisle half way.

"Here she is," He told me and I looked into the blanket. A small, angel-like face was there with her eyes wide open. I was looking into my eyes, the ones I had had when I was human, the same chocolate colored ones. The little baby looked up at me and smiled, reaching forward with her tiny hands to touch my face.

"It's OK," Carlisle told me. "She just wants to speak with you."

I nodded and moved my head down so my cheeks touched her palms. Straight away I was looking through her eyes at a woman lying with sweat and blood covering her body on a small hospital bed in Carlisle's office. It was me.

"It is the only memory she has of you." Carlisle said softly, hearing the babies thoughts and knowing what she was showing me.

I looked down at the baby. "Hello angel, it's me, your mother." I told her and she smiled wider at me, making an adorable giggling sound and taking a strand of my hair with her hand and playing with it like a kitten would do with a string of wool, battering it back and forth with her hands.

"We need to pick a name for her," Carlisle rocked her gently in his arms, and then gave her to me. I carried her back to the couch and sat down, holding her tightly to me, and Carlisle sat next to me, touching her cheek with his finger. She giggled, forgot about my strand of hair and clasped onto his finger. Carlisle's eyes shone with happiness at this gesture.

"Renee,"

"Esme,"

We said the two names at the same time.

I stared at him in puzzlement. "Esme?" I asked, positive that was my name.

"Yes, little Esme, it sounds nice."

"I wanted to call her Renee, after my mother." I said.

"Maybe we can put the two names together to make one name." He suggested. "As long as it doesn't sound silly."

I nodded. "That's a great idea." We started brainstorming ideas as we looked down at our daughter, who looked back up at us with soft brown eyes.

~0~0~0~0~0~0

His family all came into the living room half an hour later. Olivia moved to sit on my other side and whispered hello to my baby, who stretched her hands towards her.

"May I?" Olivia asked and I nodded, giving her my daughter to hold. I had never seen Olivia like this before, not argumentative or angry, she looked down at my baby with so much love in her eyes as if it was her own child. I then realized that Olivia loved her because she had always wanted a baby, and she thought of her as a sister now. Olivia would clearly protect my baby with her life, and that made me feel so relieved that maybe Olivia and I had a friendship at last.

"Have you picked a name for her?" Rebecca asked, peering over Olivia's shoulder.

I nodded. "Renesmee,"

"Renesmee?" Jack repeated, but he pronounced it wrong.

"Renesmee," Carlisle nodded. "R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E is how you spell it. Esme wanted to call her Renee, and I wanted to call her Esme, so we put the two names together."

"It's a beautiful name, very unique." Rebecca commented warmly. "Unique, like her."

Soon everyone was whispering the name of the newest Cullen, and Rebecca was allowed to hold Renesmee after Olivia had held her for ten minutes. Carlisle talked to William about how Renesmee's growing was going and it made me worry how fast she would be growing. How long would we have with her?

Rebecca gave me Renesmee to hold after a while and I gazed down at my daughter.

"Momma," She said, reaching up with her little hands. I held one of her tiny hands in my own.

"Yes, I'm your Momma." I told her. "And I love you very much."

"What would you have called her if she was a boy?" Jack asked.

"CJ," I told him.

"CJ?" Carlisle repeated.

I nodded. "Yes, CJ, Carlisle Jacob." I said shyly.

Carlisle gave me a smile and that told me that he was fine with the fact I had wanted to name our child after Jacob, and then he turned back to William.

For the rest of the day each member of the family held Renesmee and welcomed her into the family. Soon she was getting tired, so I took her upstairs with Carlisle following us and found a small cot was made up in Carlisle's room.

"Until we get out own home, she can sleep in here." Carlisle said.

I carefully placed Renesmee in the cot that was already filled with toys and she wrapped herself in a small blanket.

"Olivia went out shopping for her the other day," Carlisle explained and I smiled. We watched as our baby girl fell to sleep, her small chest rising and falling.

"Goodnight, sweet Renesmee." I told her. "Have nice dreams, we'll be here when you wake up."


	20. Meeting place

**I know that I said the rest of the book would be in Esme's POV, but I thought it would be better to add a chapter in Jacob's POV so we can hear all about what he feels about this and what the pack is planning. **

Jacob's POV

Snarling and growling with rage, I raced through the forest in the direction of the meeting place. It had been five days since I had learnt about the thing growing inside Esme. I couldn't believe what I had seen and found out at the Cullen's house. How could he possibly allow Esme to let the baby live when it would kill her? I raised my muzzle and howled loudly, summoning the pack together, not stopping once, only pushing myself faster towards the two mountains in front of me.

Lera was the first to answer the call. _What is it?_

_Something urgent, it's about the monster._

_Found anything else out?_ Embry asked. He was running from the south with Freya, Quil and Regan.

_They are going to keep it. Esme won't let them destroy it._

_She'll die!_ Seth growled as he and Leah raced from the east.

_I know, but she won't listen to me, she loves the damn creature too much to let anyone destroy it. Not even her bloodsucker husband could convince her that it would kill her and it needed to be destroyed._ I growled.

_It might be just a baby though,_ Freya whimpered.

_You didn't see her, she was awful!_ I said and I focused on remembering what Esme looked like. All the wolves, even Freya, hissed with disgust and gasped at what they saw.

_She's too weak!_ Embry spat. _It won't take long for the monster to kill her._

_We must destroy it before it's born!_ I decided, climbing the slope to the meeting place, my claws attacking the slippery mud as I pushed myself up.

_You mean kill Esme?_ Seth asked.

_Yes, I wasn't happy about that, but we had to keep the humans safe. The tribe, the humans we swore to protect, will be in danger if that thing lives. _

_So what are we going to do?_ Regan asked, sounding excited.

_We'll attack and kill it. Any Cullen that tries to protect it will die as well._

_So all of them basically._ Lera said, knowing as well as I did that every Cullen would fight for Esme's child.

_Yes_. I was perfectly comfortable with killing the vampires I had hated for a long time.

_Think carefully about this Jacob, make sure you are comfortable, for Esme's death will be with you forever._ Sam warned me.

_If it makes our families safe, she will have to die, that thing will die with her._

_Jacob..._

_I don't care about what you think, Sam, I am the leader and what i say goes, OK?_

Sam fell silent.

I waited in the meeting place for the rest of my pack and they soon all joined me, fourteen of them. Jared was not here.

They snarled with fury as we all reminded each other of Esme's state. Although we were in the same pack, we all communicated through our minds, in case the vampires had decided to listen in.

_How could they let her go through so much pain?_ Freya asked sounding shocked. _I thought her mate cared for her!_

_So did I, or maybe he just wanted to find a human to kill her. He might have been waiting for his chance, then decided he could have some sex with her before she died. Stupid vampire, only thinking about pleasure._ I growled.

_We know he wouldn't do that_, Sam argued. _He loves her._

Freya whimpered in agreement, and that was echoed by Seth as well.

_It doesn't matter why he did it, what matters is that we kill the monster before it is born._

_When do we attack?_ Regan asked.

_Tomorrow night, when the moon is at the middle of the sky. _

Then a howl cut the air and we all spun around.

_Jared_! I snapped.

_The wolf was panting. I'm sorry for being late, but I found out something. I decided to check on the Cullen's house to see if anything else had happened, and well...I saw Esme holding a baby._

I snarled_. It's already been born?_

He nodded. _Yes._

Then I smiled. _That gives us more time. We can wait, then strike, make the Cullen's grow worried and then take them by surprise, and we won't have to kill Esme._

_Jacob, Esme's a vampire now. _

I froze, then bristled. _What!? How can you be sure?_

_I saw her red eyes._

_When was she changed?_

_She must have been changed as soon as her baby was born._ Jared shrugged.

_Then...then she will be killed as well._ I decided. _She will protect the baby, and the baby is a threat. For the safety of the humans, the Cullen's must all die._

_Do we still attack tomorrow night?_ Lera asked.

I shook my head. _No. Time is on our side, it is our friend. I will pick when we fight. But you must all be ready._


	21. The Butterfly Lion

**Back to Esme's POV**

Renesmee was growing fast. Already, after just a week of being born, she was the height of a toddler and could walk around and talk. As much as I loved her and enjoyed speaking to her out loud and hearing her sweet little voice, I was worried. If she kept going so quickly, how would we know how much time we had left with her?

Sophia and Michael had had an idea. Apparently Renesmee was not the only half vampire half human out there, so they had gone in search of them. They said they wouldn't come back until they found it, because whoever their were trying to find would help us understand more about Renesmee.

William and Carlisle watched her carefully, recording everything down. Rebecca took lots of pictures of her with each member of the family, or just by herself, and put them into many scrap books that would each have the story of her life down on their pages. Olivia made sure that Renesmee had plenty of clothes and they would put on fashion shows for me.

I was sat on the couch with Renesmee, who looked now like a three year old, on my lap. She had curly caramel colored hair that grew down to her shoulders already and she never wore it in a ponytail or plait, like I never did. I was reading her a book.

"Mommy, are we part of a book?" She asked me, looking around.

I shook my head and answered softly, "No, this is real life dear. A book is something someone has wrote, a story they want to share with other people. Humans make lots of money out of writing down their stories and selling them. A book that loads of people from all over the world have bought is called a worldwide best seller."

"Have you ever written a book?"

"No, I have never had the time." I told. "But maybe one day you will have a dream or a thought you like and make a story out of it."

"Could I make a story out of our family? About vampires?"

I sighed. "Renesmee, vampires have to be very careful not to let humans know anything about them. The Volturi created myths about us so the humans felt a little safer because they thought they know about us. You must never tell a human about us, do you understand sweetheart?"

She nodded. "OK, but can I write a book that only our family could read?"

I smiled at her warmly. "Of course you can dear, but first you need to learn how to read and write."

"I can read," She argued.

I raised one eyebrow at her. "Can you?"

She nodded proudly and took the book from me, the Butterfly Lion it was called, and she started to read it. "One morning, Bertie was woken by a chorus of urgent neighing. A herd of zebras was scattering away from the water hole, chased by a couple of hyenas. The he saw more hyenas, stood stock still, noses pointing, eyes fixed on the waterhole. It was only now that Bertie saw the lion cub." She looked up at me, eyes shining.

"Well done," I said, kissing her cheek and making her smile even wider, showing me her glistening white teeth, dimples forming on her face as she smiled.

"Mommy, why were the hyena's chasing the zebras?" She asked.

"Because hyenas need to eat, dear, they are predators. Do you know what that means?"

She shook her head.

"We are predators. We hunt other animals. Herbivores are animals who eat vegetation like grass and leaves. Hyenas eat by killing other animals and feeding off of them, like we drink blood to become strong and healthy. They need to survive like any other animal."

Her mouth made an O shape as she understood this. "But the lion is the best?"

I nodded. "Yes, the lion is the king of the jungle."

"In the jungle the mighty jungle, the lion sleeps tonight." She sang quietly.

I joined in and she smiled as she heard me. "In the jungle the quiet jungle, the lion sleeps tonight."

"You two are born singers," Carlisle commented from where he stood leaning against the door.

"Daddy!" Renesmee cried, jumping off my couch and racing over to her dad. Carlisle knelt down, picked her up and touched her nose with his finger.

"Hey, princess." He said. "Have you had a good day?" He had been out checking the area for werewolves with Jack and had only seen Renesmee while she was having breakfast.

She nodded. "Yes, we made brownies!"

"Brownies that you should be trying soon." I said, getting up and walking over to them. Carlisle wrapped his free arm around me and pulled me closer to give my forehead a kiss.

"What else have you been doing?" Carlisle asked.

"Mommy read me a book!2 Renesmee told him. "The Butterfly Lion. And I read some of it."

"She did really well." I told my husband.

He looked proudly at Renesmee. "How about we go get those brownies so you can try one?"

She nodded. "OK." She liked trying the food she made, even though she liked blood much better. Carlisle placed her on the floor and she ran to the kitchen. Carlisle wrapped both arms around me and held me close to him.

"You've have a very busy day," He commented.

I smiled. "Yes, well it was fun. Did you find anything?"

He shook his head. "No a scent, no wolves around, but that doesn't mean they won't come fight. They will. We'll just have to keep an eye out."

I nodded in agreement and kissed him on the lips again before we went to the kitchen. Renesmee tried a brownie and liked it, much to my relief, although it didn't matter if we wasted some food just to cook it and not eat it, we didn't eat anyway.

We watched a movie together before putting Renesmee to bed.

Carlisle took my hand as we went down the stairs and we sat back down on the couch. "I promise that once this is all over we will find a house to move into." He said.

"I don't hate this place, Carlisle, we are happy to say here as long as we need to, so don't worry about anything." I told him.

"I've missed you, Esme." He told me as I leaned towards him, moving so I stood up on my knees so I towered over him.

"I've missed you too, Carlisle." I told him before bringing his lips to mine.

"Should we go hunting? Rebecca and William will watch over Renesmee, and we won't go too far from the house." Carlisle said against my lips.

I wasn't willing to stop yet. "In a minute," I said as I gently pushed him down onto the couch and crawled over him.


	22. Nahuel

**Back to Esme's POV**

"Honey, the pawns can only move one space." I told Renesmee softly as we played chess.

She smiled. "Sorry, I forgot." She said before moving the pawn one space forward.

"It's OK, it took me a while to understand the rules of chess as well." Many days had gone past and we had heard nothing from the wolves, but I knew they were still out there. To be precise an entire month since Renesmee had been born had passed.

So far today we had gone for a walk around the house because Renesmee had wanted to see the forest, but I hadn't allowed us to go far from the house in case the wolves tried something when she was outside. I knew she was getting bored inside, that was why I had suggested we went for a walk, although Carlisle hadn't been too pleased when he had found out.

My mother had sent me a letter to see if I was OK or not, and I had replied to it. Soon I would tell her that we had moved and leave her life until I was capable of standing near her without wanting to kill her because of the thirst, so in about ten years I should think. Of course I would miss her and my brother, but it was for their own safety that I wasn't there.

"Where is daddy?" Renesmee asked me. She had noticed Carlisle always disappearing.

"He is just checking on something." I told her and she seemed satisfied with that answer. I was glad I didn't have to explain anymore, I didn't want to worry her and scare her. She focused on the game and so did I.

There was a knock on the door and I went to open it. It was Sophia and Michael and I threw my arms around them in a greeting hug. "Your back!"

Sophia smiled at me when I let them go. "Yes, and we found who we were looking for." I noticed that behind them stood two vampires, one was a male and the other was female. They both had brown skin and black hair, the male wore his hair back in a plait and the woman had herself in a frizzy mess around her head that suited her actually. The women's eyes were red, the males was dark brown but I knew he was a vampire as well. "This is Nahuel, and his aunt Huilen."

~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Nahuel is like Renesmee." Sophia told us all. Olivia was upstairs with my daughter and Carlisle and the rest of his family had joined us in the living room to hear about the two new friends Sophia and Michael had brought home. "He is half vampire, half human."

"Can you tell us your story, Nahuel?" Carlisle asked with interest.

The young man nodded. "Yes. My mother was named Pire, and one day she told my aunt," He gestured to Huilen. "That she had been visited by an angel in the night. My aunt knew that this creature who was beautiful like an angel was not really an angel, she knew what it really was, a Libishomen - a vampire, as you would call them. She warned my mother, but Pire didn't listen and soon she fell pregnant with me, the child of the vampire. Pire knew that the people of the tribe would destroy her, so she ran away and Huilen went with her. My mother died giving birth to me and my aunt looked after me. The first memory I had was of my aunt, and I changed her into a vampire when I was old enough to control myself."

"How old are you?" Carlisle pressed.

"I am a hundred and fifty years old. I stopped growing when I was seven years old, but because of my quick growing speed I was already a man at that time. I stayed this way since then."

I couldn't stop the smile that spread my face at this news. My daughter wouldn't grow old and die, she would stop growing after seven years and would stay with for eternity.

Well, she might do, if somehow we were able to stop the werewolves.

"I would love to meet your daughter, but we should be going home." Nahuel told me. "I hope that we have told you all that you need to know."

I nodded. "Yes, thank you, both of you, for travelling all this way."

Nahuel smiled. "I was interested to hear there was another one like me in America. I would never turn down a chance to help someone with understanding my kind, especially a mother worrying about her daughter."

In ten minutes Huilen and Nahuel left. I was happy with that I had learnt, although I did wish that Renesmee could have met another vampire like her, but I didn't want Huilen, who was not a vegetarian vampire, never her even though I did like the vampire female.

I went to go kiss Renesmee goodnight.

"Mommy, who was that? Why couldn't I say hello?" She asked.

"Oh, they were just a few friends dropping by to say hello, they couldn't stay for long." I said, kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, Renesmee."

She yawned. "Goodnight."


	23. Defending Renesmee

They came without warning.

Jack was the first to see them approaching. He had been pacing by the glass wall, glancing out at the dark forest, while Carlisle and I sat with Renesmee on the couch. When Jack had started to growl I knew something was wrong and I then noticed the dark shapes moving towards the house.

Olivia flashed into the room.

"Take Renesmee up to the attic," I told her. She nodded.

"Momma?" Renesmee sounded scared.

I shushed her gently, cupping her face in my hands. "It's going to be OK, you just need to go to the attic and not leave it until I come and get you. Promise me Renesmee you won't leave Olivia's side, that you will hide in the attic and stay safe."

She swallowed and then nodded her tiny head. "I promise."

I kissed her forehead and so did Carlisle before Olivia picked our daughter up and carried her out of the room quickly. I heard the door to the attic shut and sprang up to my feet.

Michael, Rebecca and William joined us and we all headed downstairs, joined by Sophia and we opened the front door. The wolves were hiding in the forest and Carlisle went out first.

"We know you are out there. Stop now, before we fight over nothing and you loose some of your brothers. My daughter is not what you fear. She is half human, she feeds off human food and animal blood."

Jacob moved forward. "Her future is unclear, she could still be a danger, and that is a risk we are not willing to take." he sprang forward, bowling Carlisle over and pinning him to the floor. I let out a low growl and raced forward, but a white wolf knocked me to the floor. Lera snarled at my face.

The Cullen's and the wolves attacked each other. I was powerless to help as another wolf moved past me.

No, your a newborn, I reminded myself and kicked out at Lera, sending her flying backwards. I grabbed the wolf who had moved passed me by its tail and threw it back to the forest, away from the house, away from my daughter. I crouched down, ready.

William and Rebecca were working as a team and sending the wolves back towards the forest. Jack picked one straight of the floor and chucked it at another wolf as if he was bowling. Sophia was flying through the air but a wolf launched himself at her and pulled her to the floor. Michael was there to push the wolf away from his wife just in time.

Carlisle had somehow managed to get up and was now dealing with Jacob and Regan. Then Lera appeared and bit his shoulder, throwing him to the side and the wolves sprang after him.

I dashed over, tackling Regan and sending him away from my husband. I hissed at him and he snarled back in reply. We circled each other and he leaped forward, catching my arm and pulling me to the floor.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Jacob bit down on Carlisle's leg, making Carlisle growl with fury and pain. There was a cracking sound. Jacob was the on the floor a second later with William and Rebecca getting up behind him. Jacob spat at them but Embry and Quil stood before him and took on the Cullen parents instead. Jacob was clearly focused on fighting Carlisle.

Carlisle stood up and the two of them circled each other. Jacob was the first to spring, but Carlisle was ready and ducked down. Jacob sailed right past him and I quickly hit Regan's muzzle and made for Jacob, but Lera's teeth sank into my leg and she started to drag me away. I clawed at the earth, desperate to find something to hold onto, but Lera then tossed me to the right. I landed with a heavy thud.

"So, are you going to kill me?" I asked the she-wolf.

She snarled. "It is my duty."

I didn't give her a chance to try it though, because I grabbed her neck and pinned her against the nearby tree. "Or maybe it is I that shall kill you."

She laughed at that. "You wouldn't be able to kill me. Your weak, Esme. But looks like I won't get to watch your daughter be killed."

"The wolves will never get to her." I growled.

"Too late." She said, and while I looked around at the clearing she kicked me in the stomach with her back legs and pinned me down, one of her giant paws on each of my shoulders.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"How many wolves did you see at the beginning of the fight?"

"I don't remember."

She chuckled and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "You left the back door unlocked."

After she said that, a low growl sounded from the attic. It was Olivia, and it was followed by a scream from my daughter.

"Carlisle!" I shouted.

He looked back at me and then at the attic, his eyes reflecting the moon. "No," He whispered.

"I told you that you were too late," Lera chuckled.

Pure rage took over me and for the first time I used all of my new born strength. I kicked at her stomach and this time she went flying into Sam. got up and started racing for the back door, Carlisle close behind me. A few wolves raced after us, desperate to catch us. Werewolves were faster than vampires

But not newborns

"Esme, get inside now!" Carlisle ordered before swinging around to face the wolves.

I was torn between going to help Olivia or protecting my mate.

"Esme!" He growled. "Go now!"

I turned and raced inside the house, flying up the staircase, practically throwing myself up them. Adrenaline and fear made me go faster than I had ever done while hunting and I opened the door to the attic to find Olivia trying to fight off two wolves.

I helped her, feeling claws and teeth rip at my skin but somehow we managed to knock them back. I turned away as their tumbled down the stairs and crouched down beside my daughter, wrapping my arms around her. She was shaking.

"Renesmee, it's OK, its OK, I'm here." I whispered to her.

"Where is Daddy?" She asked.

"He's protecting the house." I told her. "He'll be up here in a minute."

Olivia sat down on the floor, shaking her head slowly as if trying to wake herself up. She had been in a fight with the werewolves before, but back then there had been just as many vampires as there had been werewolves, almost, and they had stood a better chance at getting out unhurt.

"I'm going to go help the others," She told me, clearly worried about Jack and she left without saying anything.

I sat with my daughter, whispering to her softly and closing my eyes, trying to block out the sounds coming from outside. What was happening? Why wasn't Carlisle up here yet?

A shadow fell over us and Renesmee let out a scream. It wasn't Carlisle or any of our family. The stench of werewolf hit my nose, making my nostrils flare with disgust, and I growled lowly.

I looked up at to see a huge, russet-colored wolf with dark brown eyes stalking towards us.

"Jacob."

Jacob stopped and stared at us. His eyes fell to Renesmee and I stood up, pushing my daughter behind me so I stood in the way of the werewolf and her.

"Jacob, please." I begged, but Jacob did nothing, he just stood there, his eyes fixed on my leg. No, what was peeking out fro around my leg. Renesmee.

I decided to beg again, a little louder this time. "Jacob please, she's just a child."

Jacob's eyes closed and his head lowered. He ducked down so his front paws were lying down and tail end was in the air. He let out a whimper and his whole body shook.

What was happening?

When Jacob looked up again, he was looking at Renesmee in a different way. He didn't have that murderous look to his eyes. He looked at her in a different way.

He then turned without any word and left with me staring after him in confusion.

* * *

**What do you think happened when he looked at Renesmee?**

**I'm sorry if this story seems bad to you, but it just wouldn't write because in the film he was already in the house and blah blah blah but i hope it isnt too bad**


	24. Imprinting

Months passed since the attack and we were lucky enough to not have anymore trouble from the wolves. They seemed to have just given up, or perhaps they were waiting to strike again when we weren't suspecting it. Carlisle and Jack kept a close watch on the forest and often went out to the border to check, and everytime it was the same, no sign and the scent was stale.

Of course I was thankful for this strange silence from the wolves. My daughter, although only being alive for two years, looked like an eight year old. Renesmee, or Nessie as most of the family called her because her name was a mouthful, was always happy and never fearing about the threat the wolves still had. i was with he in the kitchen, trying to get her to pick what she wanted to eat.

"Blood!" She cried again.

I sighed. "You've got to try human food, it doesn't taste that bad." Well I say that, but now that I am a vampire human food tastes horrible to me, but Renesmee was half human, so it wouldn't taste as bad to her as it did to me and the rest of the family.

"But I want blood!"

"How about we make spaghetti and meatballs? And maybe if you eat enough of it, you can have some blood afterwards?" I asked her. "Does that sound like a fair deal?"

She sighed, a sulky expression on her face. "Fine,"

After I had cooked her dinner, I left the kitchen to find Carlisle. He wasn't anywhere in the house and I asked everyone where he had gone, but they just said he went out when his phone went off.

I gave up and went back to check on my daughter. She had gotten through half of her meal and I quickly checked the bin, glad that she hadn't tried to lie and hide her food in the bin and claim to have eaten it.

"Just have this much," I said, dividing the plate in two and I pointed at the pile closer to her. "And then you can have some blood."

"But that's the biggest pile!" She protested.

"Come on princess, you've got to eat it." I told her and she gave me a sulky look again before she started to eat. My phone went off and I walked out of the room to answer it. "Hello?"

"Esme, it's me. Get someone to watch Renesmee for you. You need to meet me and Jacob by the river, there's something he needs to tell you."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

All the way to the river I was wondering what Jacob could possibly want to say to me. He was stood by the river in his wolf form, which meant he didn't trust me enough to be in his human form, which meant he expected a bad reaction from me, which meant that this news would get me annoyed and could make me attack him.

"Esme, do you remember what I told you about imprinting when we were walking along that beach that one time?" He asked me once Carlisle gave my forehead a quick kiss.

I thought for a moment. "Yes, that when a wolf imprints on someone it means they have met their soul-mate...why are you asking me this? Why is it important?"

"Well, when I went into the attic, something stopped me. Something changed. I felt a connection to your daughter and it stopped me. I couldn't hurt her..." He trailed off so I could finish for him.

Pure rage washed over me. "You imprinted on my daughter?! You've met her once Jacob, and you already have some stupid wolf claim on her? She's mine!" I growled.

Jacob took a step backwards. "It isn't like that! Do you think Carlisle would let me live if it was?"

Carlisle placed his arm around my waist, pulling me away from the wolf. "Esme, listen to me. Because of the imprinting, the wolves left and Renesmee was saved, she still is safe because of Jacob. Would you rather she be safe, or for her not to be?"

I sighed. "But Carlisle..."

"I wasn't happy about this either, but just because he imprinted on her doesn't mean she will love him. Its up to her. For now he will just look out for her. Surely that's OK?"

I groaned. "Jacob, I'm sorry I overreacted."

The wolf twitched one ear. "It's fine, I was expecting it anyway."


	25. Snowy Christmas

Jacob came to see Renesmee every day, and every day I grew more OK with him being in the house. No harm would come to Renesmee with his imprinting, and I had finally allowed that.

Carlisle had one arm around my shoulders as we sat on the couch with our family around us. It was Christmas, and outside the forest was covered in snow. It would be our second Christmas with Renesmee, but it would be just like the first one, exciting and filled with love and happiness.

Rebecca and William sat with us, Olivia and Jack were sat on the floor by their feet, watching Renesmee as she opened the present from them. Olivia's head was resting against Jack's shoulder and although their backs were facing us, I knew they were smiling and I heard their soft laughter.

"Thank you uncle Jack and aunt Olivia!" Renesmee went over to them and gave them a huge, the bracelet they had given her was on her wrist along with the one given to her from William and Rebecca with the Cullen crest on it. I had as well, also a bracelet, and a necklace from Carlisle that was around my neck with the silver locket he had given me three years ago.

One by one everyone opened their presents, laughter sounded all around and smiles were on everyone's faces. After the presents had been opened, I took Renesmee to the corridor where I put on her hat and scarf for her and then Jacob, Carlisle and I took her outside.

She started playing in the snow, creating snow angels, and soon we were helping her make snowmen. There were four of them, three taller ones and one short one. I went inside and got some things to put on them, spare hats and scarfs, some carrots for noses, and Carlisle found some rocks and coal for the eyes and buttons.

Renesmee decorated the snowmen and looked back at us. "They are us." She explained, pointing to two of the snowmen. "Mommy and Daddy," She moved her hand to point to the third taller one. "Jacob," and finally she pointed at the smallest one. "And me. Our family."

I smiled, happiness running through me. "Our family," I repeated and glanced at Jacob. I had thought of him as a brother, and soon, in a few years, he would become part of my family. Sure he would be my son in law, but hey, he was part of my family.

Jacob smiled warmly at me and then ducked down to Renesmee's height and whispered in her ear. She grinned and nodded, and soon a snowball was thrown at my shoulder and at Carlisle's.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "I'll get you back for that one Jacob Black!" I threatened, ducking down to scoop up some snow. I packed it into a ball and tossed it at the werewolf, it hit him right on the side of his face.

He laughed and soon we were attacking each other with snowballs. Carlisle picked up Renesmee and twirled her around, she was giggling and squealing with delight and glee.

Soon the rest of the family joined in and we were having a large snowball fight.

A snapping of the twigs made me look to my right where the pack were approaching from. Rebecca and I would be making them Christmas dinner later on, but they must have come sooner.

Lera moved over to Renesmee and nuzzled her. Jacob had explained to me last Christmas that Lera was a she-wolf and had very strong maternal instincts, which was why she was more gentle with Renesmee.

Renesmee stroked Lera's long white fur and then climbed on her back. Lera stood up straight to her full height and the rest of the wolves rushed past her, rolling in the snow and covering their flanks with white.

It was hard to imagine these playful, fun wolves as things that could easily kill a vampire. They looked like dogs, and Jack and Michael were throwing snowballs into the air which the wolves leaped at and bit, making the snow fly everywhere.

I smiled and a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me back so my spine was against thing hard. It was Carlislie and I breathed in his scent.

"Having fun?" He asked fondly, nuzzling my neck.

"More fun then I've had in a long time." I replied.

I then turned around in his arms, wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him.

* * *

**There you go guys, the last chapter of Silver Moonlight.**


	26. Twitter

**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Twilight Or It's Characters, I Only Own This Story And The Idea For It**

* * *

Please follow me on twitter - /emily_esme

i had to make a new account cos my old one started to act up xx


End file.
